Love Isn't Always Fair
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: *Sequel to Carolyn.* BVB is going on Warped Tour and their stoked to meet and make new fans. The best part? Their girlfriends will be there! But what happens when the lead singer of a new band on tour meets Carolyn and Andy? Read and review! :D
1. I'm Home Again

**YAY I HAVE THE SEQUEL UP! So this one is called _Love Isn't Always Fair_. It would be better if you guys, especially if you were just reading _Carolyn_ for the heck of it, to know their songs from _Set The World On Fire_. I'm gonna be referencing them in this. :) And if you don't know the song Love Isn't Always Fair, you should listen to it. It might give you an idea of this story. :)**

**And this takes place like months later. I'm talking during the time Warped Tour is about to start! The year is 2011 just in case some people are wondering. Andy is 19, Ashley is 20, Jake is 20, Jinxx is 22, and CC is 22. IF you're reading this and skipped Carolyn, I know these aren't their real ages, but in this story it is! And you might want to read Carolyn before this or you won't understand a thing!**

**Before I start this, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO XxUnleashed-imaginationxX! These first two chapters are dedicated to you! :D**

**Anyway, on to the story! :D**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Saturday, June 11  
><span>Cincinnati, Ohio<span>

Carolyn was in her room studying while listening to music on her iHome. Her final for the English class she was taking at Ohio University was on Monday and she HAD to pass. _Die For You_ by Black Veil Brides, aka her boyfriend's band, ended and _Rebel Love Song_ started playing. She smiled while the intro started playing. Her white kitty Nikki, the one Andy got her on their one month anniversary, meowed as that song came on. _Rebel Love Song_ was definitely her and Nikki's most favorite song off of their new album _Set The World On Fire_. It hadn't come out yet, but since she was one of the band members girlfriend's she got a copy early. But some singles were released for the public already. Like their music video for _Fallen Angels_. And _The Legacy_ would be coming out in a few days.

She lay down and her head hit not the pillow, but Andy's old jacket rolled up into a ball. She pulled it out from under her head and hugged it. It still smelled just like him. She turned it over and read what it said. Alkaline Trio. One of his favorite bands.

_Take your hand in mine, its ours tonight.  
>This is a rebel love song.<br>__Hearts will sacrifice, its do or die.  
><em>_This is a rebel love song._

She sighed happily. Just listening to his songs made her feel close to him. She sat up and reached for the photo frame on her nightstand. The picture was of her and Andy taken about a week before they left for their first tour last summer. Then she got another picture on her other nightstand. That one was taken when he came to visit her two months ago on her birthday/their one year anniversary. She compared both pictures. He changed a bit look-wise. He had more tattoos, he teased his hair a bit so it would look fluffy, he let some of his blonde hair grow out, and just by watching him in interviews, she could tell that he got taller. Probably two inches taller. But she knew it was still the same old Andy.

Suddenly her phone vibrated with a text. It was Sammi, Jinxx's girlfriend.

_Sammi: Get into your car and come down to the park! NOW._

_Carolyn: I'm on my way._

Quickly, she slipped her sandals on, got her keys, and went out to her car. She got it as a birthday present from her aunt and uncle. She got it and turned the air conditioning on. Normally it wouldn't be this hot in Ohio, but today, it was extremely hot.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

She made it to the park in about a few minutes. She loved this park. It had so many good memories. When she and Andy were playing with Copper (who had recently passed away), when she and Andy ditched the Valentine's Day dance, her and Andy's first date, and the concert the guys played before leaving. She parked her car and spotted the girls immediately.

"Hey guys." she greeted the other girls. "So what was so important that you had to interrupt my studying?"

Rachel shrugged. "Beats me. Sammi texted us all to get here and she hasn't told us why."

Sammi rolled her eyes, but smiled to show she wasn't trying to be mean. "You'll see." she turned and yelled in the direction of the big trees. "Okay you can come out now!"

From behind the trees emerged five guys the girls knew too well. Carolyn's heart raced as she saw who the guy in the middle was. Andy. Without thinking, she ran to him. He opened his arms, caught her when she made it to him, and gave her a big hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around a bit.

She grinned. "You're back!"

Andy gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Oh and that reminds me. Do you remember what I said I'd do when we saw each other again?"

She pretended to act dumb. "Hm... Nope. Nothing rings a bell."

"Regrets still haunt your saddened head, but I promised you, and now I'm home again, again, again. I'm home again, again, again. I'm home again." Andy sang.

"Oh yeah that!" Carolyn giggled and pressed her lips to his. When they separated, they met up with the others at one of the tables at the park.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Lizzie asked.

Ashley put a hand to his heart, mock hurt. "Are you saying we can't take time off to visit our girlfriends? I'm so hurt, Lizzie." he wiped some fake tears away.

"Well we have two weeks before Warped Tour and we wanted to come visit you guys before we left for that." Andy explained. "But it sucks that we don't have that much time to spend with you before we take off again."

"I wouldn't say that, Andy." Kelly said. The guys looked confused and the girls could hardly contain their grins.

"That's it, I can't hold it in anymore!" Rachel said. "We're going with you guys!"

"What?" they exclaimed happily.

"How?" Jinxx turned to Sammi.

She smiled. "We worked jobs like crazy to get a ton of money for hotel rooms and stuff. Lizzie's dad is letting us borrow her van so that's how we'll go with you!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Andy whined to Carolyn and placed his head in her lap, looking into her eyes.

She started playing with his hair and looked him in the eyes. "We wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Best. Surprise. EVER!" Andy exclaimed. He brought Carolyn's head down to him and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Ashley yelled. He got a punch from CC. Carolyn and Andy quickly separated and were blushing from Ashley's comment.

…

…

…

**So that was the first chapter! In about two chapters will be the starting of Warped Tour! YAY!**

**We're bored to death in Heaven,  
><strong>**And all alone in Hell.  
><strong>**We only want to be ourselves.  
><strong>**-Fallen Angels – Black Veil Brides**

**PS. Who has seen music videos so many times that it plays in your head when you're listening to the song? ITS HAPPENED TO ME A BUNCH! Seriously, I'm listening to Fallen Angels and I know almost everything that happens. Including that the cute face Andy makes when he sings, "No one to wish us well." just passed by. **

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Zaira :)**


	2. Andy's a Fallen Angel! Sort Of

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Saturday, June 18  
><span>Hollywood, California<span>

Warped Tour would start in about a week in Dallas, Texas. The girls arrived to Lizzie's dad's house last night in L.A and put their luggage into the van. Today the guys would be playing a final show in Hollywood before going on Warped next Friday. The girls were already ready for their show and took off.

Their concerts were always amazing. They never failed to please an audience. The girls were watching them from this type of balcony above the right side of the stage watching them perform. They were wearing their usual clothes. But today, Andy was wearing pants that were a bit different. Half of the pants was leather, and the other half was cheetah print.

Andy was on the pillars to the right of the stage. He climbed up to the next one and stayed there for a bit. He extended his arm that had his microphone in it to his fans who sang along. He pulled it back and sat down on the marble and jumped to the next pillar. Only, it didn't go as planned. His stomach hit the edge of the pillar he was going to jump to and he flopped backwards and landed in this type of hallway.

"Andy!" Carolyn yelled.

"Did he just fall?" Lizzie asked. They could hear the fans that came out to see them yelling. All wondering what happened.

Suddenly Carolyn didn't see him anymore. All he saw was John, their tour manager, and a lot of other people around him. _Please let him be okay..._

"I don't think the other guys know he fell." Sammi said and gestured to the guys who were still playing as if nothing happened. After a few minutes, Andy got up and continued the concert. Once they finished, the guys all went backstage.

"Andy are you okay?" Carolyn ran up to him.

"Yeah." he said. But it was a little hard for him to talk. He clutched his stomach.

"We need to get you to the hospital." John said and started to take him to an ambulance that had arrived a few minutes ago.

"No I'm fine." Andy said. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and fell over.

John caught him before he could fall and hurt himself even more. "Yeah we're taking you to the hospital."

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

The girls and the guys met up with Andy in the hospital. Carolyn only caught a glimpse of him on a gurney and being wheeled into a room.

After an hour of waiting, a doctor finally came out. Carolyn got up to her feet. "Is Andy okay?"

He looked up from his clipboard and sighed. "He took a pretty hard fall tonight. He fractured three ribs and almost punctured a lung. But he'll live. He'll need to stay off his feet for a few weeks."

"So basically, he's not coming to Warped Tour with us?" Ashley asked.

"Apparently not." the doctor said and left. Everyone was silent until Jake spoke.

"Wouldn't it have been ironic if he was singing _Fallen Angels _when he fell?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. No one said a word.

The doctor came back. "He's awake if you want to visit him. But only one at a time."

Carolyn stood up. "I'll go." she walked into his room to find him watching _Batman_ on TV. He had a body brace around his stomach. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Hey Carolyn." he said casually, despite his current position.

"Are you okay!" she sat down on a chair next to him. "I only saw you fall and you didn't get back up for minutes. I- I..." tears were starting to pour down her cheeks.

Andy reached up and wiped them. "I'm okay. Just three broken ribs."

"I know... but they told us you wouldn't be able to perform for weeks." she said.

Andy scoffed. "As if. I'll be fine within a week. Sadly, I'll still miss a few shows."

"What happened anyway?" Carolyn asked.

"I wanted to be like a superhero and fly." Andy joked, then turned serious. "I just wanted to get from one pillar to the other, and I totally failed at it."

Carolyn snorted. "That's an understatement."

"How did the guys take it that I can't be on Warped Tour for a bit?"

"Not too good.." Carolyn said.

Andy's face lit up with an idea. "They can still go. But instead of performing, they can hang out with fans."

"That's a good idea.." Carolyn said. "And they can stop rumors about you dying or something like that. Did you check your twitter? People are saying you died!"

Andy got his phone from the table beside him and logged into twitter. He saw at least seven tweets claiming that he was dead. Then he decided to reassure people.

_Guys, I am NOT dead. I just broke three ribs. So please stop assuming that I'm dead. :)_

"Okay. Hopefully people will stop thinking I'm dead." Andy said.

"Same thing with people thinking I'm pregnant with your baby." Carolyn laughed. "It was all over twitter yesterday!"

"Huh... Didn't see that."

…

…

…

**Yeah so that whole thing about Andy breaking his ribs was true. He broke his ribs while playing in Hollywood June 18, 2011. Exactly a week before Warped Tour. There's videos on YouTube if you wanna look them up. That fall he took looked really painful. **

**Anyway, FOR REAL THIS TIME! Warped Tour will start next chapter. :)**

**Oh and I'm gonna start recommending songs here instead of the song thingy. So here's my first one!**

**The first song is... _In Her Tomb By The Sounding Sea _by Alesana! Here's a little preview of it. **

**Whisper softly and tell me that you love me.  
>I'm losing you, I don't know what to do.<strong>

**Sound good? If you're interested in it, check it out! :)**

**-Zaira :)**


	3. First Day on Warped Tour!

__**Kay so when I posted up the sequel, I expected to only get 3 reviews. Instead I get seven! Thanks! :)**

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: Lol, yeah. He's Batmandy!**

**Signora Ted: I love that face he makes! He always has facial expressions while singing! Like that part in Fallen Angels when he sings "We know our wings are flawed." :) and yeah it's okay! As long as you're a fan now, it's okay. I didn't really ever have an opinion about them until I listened to them.**

**Layla: Lol, I just had to put that in there! It would have been ironic of he was singing that instead. :)**

**Enjoy!**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Friday, July 1  
><span>Pomona, California<span>

Even though Andy wasn't tour or play any shows for the next two months, he ignored the doctors and was back on Warped about a week and a half later. The first show they would _finally_ play was in Pomona, California.

About half an hour before they went on, they introduced the girls to their supporting act Drowning In Your Lies **(A/N: Not a real band. But if you're interested in using this name, CREDIT ME! :)) **

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves." CC said to them. The girl who appeared to be their lead singer went first.

"Kay well... My name is Avalon Rivera. I'm the lead singer. I'm nineteen. My best friend in the band is probably Carter, the pervert, since I've known him the longest. My favorite bands are Framing Hanley, Flyleaf, and of course Black Veil Brides." she said that last part a little flirtatiously, but Carolyn decided to ignore it. She had long, straight black hair with red tips and green eyes and had light skin. She was at least 5'8.

"I'm Kristoff Davidson and I play lead guitar. I'm twenty and am the oldest out of the band so sometimes it makes me feel like I'm their dad. And I like to play video games. MW3 FTW! My favorite bands are Get Scared, Falling In Reverse, and Attack Attack!." he said. Kristoff had slightly wavy brown hair, gray eyes, and was about two inches shorter than Andy. So at least 6'2.

Another girl went. "I'm AJ Rodriguez and I play bass. I'm eighteen years old, aka the baby of the band. I'm pretty calm most of the time." she said.

"Unless you give her yogurt." Avalon said.

"I can't help that it gets me hyper! And my favorite bands are VersaEmerge, Blood On The Dance Floor, and The Devil Wears Prada." AJ said. She had wavy blonde hair with some blue streaks in it and dark blue eyes.

"Hello ladies." a boy said and flashed the girls a smile, revealing his dimples. "I'm Carter Samuels and I'm a guitarist for _DIYL. _I'm nineteen-"

"Though you act like a thirteen year old." AJ muttered.

"-and am the ladies man of the group." Carter continued. The girls in the band rolled their eyes at him. "My favorite bands are Skillet, The Used, and Asking Alexandria. And remember ladies, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." he finished. The two guys in the band snorted and rolled their eyes at that last part. Carter had black hair and blue-green eyes. He looked to be about 5'10. He reminded Carolyn of how Andy used to look before he grew his hair out. Only they didn't look too much alike.

Finally there was only one guy left. "I'm Logan Michelson. I'm nineteen and am the drummer. Out of the five of us, I'm considered the nerd since I love to read so much. And I love _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. Any book by Rick Riordan." Logan had light brown hair with a red hair streak in it. He was probably 6 feet exact and had army green eyes.

"You guys are on in ten minutes." some guy said to Drowning In Your Lies. They got on stage and quickly discussed which songs they'd play. Carolyn didn't know the name of their songs but guessed they were _Get Out, Lying Gets You Nowhere, Going Down, You'll Be Mine, _and _You're Already Dead._ (**A/N: All made up. Unless there actually are songs with those titles... But its not theirs.) **When they were done, the guys went.

"Good luck." Carolyn said to Andy and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at her before getting on stage.

The guys huddled up before going to their posts. Andy took the microphone off the stand. "We are the Black Veil Brides." he said and the crowd cheered. "Today... We're going to _Set The World On Fire._" he grinned. As if that was his cue, CC started playing the drums. Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley followed on the guitars.

_Saints born together to fight against their holy fables.  
><em>_The streets are where we pray.  
><em>_Hymns for the lonely, wretched, and forgotten.  
><em>_The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away._

_We stand tall.  
><em>_(United!)  
><em>_Watch them fall.  
><em>_(Divided!)  
><em>_Break the chains and now  
><em>_We'll show them all.  
><em>_(Fight!)_

_Fight for all you know when your backs against the wall.  
><em>_Stand against the liars.  
><em>_Stronger than before when your life becomes a war.  
><em>_Set the world on fire.  
><em>_  
>Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred,<br>__Our message of today.  
><em>_Like children crying when all they knew was dying.  
><em>_And we will raise our flags up, its time for them to pay._

_We stand tall.  
><em>_(United).  
><em>_Watch them fall.  
><em>_(Divided)._

_Break the chains and now  
><em>_We'll show them all.  
><em>_(Fight).  
><em>_  
>Fight for all you know when your backs against the wall.<br>__Stand against the liars.  
><em>_Stronger than before when your life becomes a war.  
><em>_Set the world on fire._

_Whoa oh.  
><em>_So sing it loud, you hold the key.  
><em>_Whoa oh.  
><em>_We're the rebels and we're free.  
><em>_Whoa oh.  
><em>_Its time to burn all that you see.  
><em>_Whoa oh.  
><em>_Now the world belongs to me!  
><em>

As Andy sang that last line, the raised his fist up into the air and the fans did the same.

_Fight for all you know when your backs against the wall.  
><em>_Stand against the liars.  
><em>_Stronger than before when your life becomes a war.  
><em>_Set the world on fire._

_Proud in all you are, showing every scar  
><em>_As your badge of honor.  
><em>_When you can't take anymore of what they're living for,  
><em>_Set the world on fire!_

The songs they played afterward were _The Legacy, We Stitch These Wounds, Love Isn't Always Fair, Die For You, All Your Hate, and Knives and Pens. _

"How many of you have ever been in love with someone?" Andy asked the crowd. They responded by cheering louder. "How many of you want to escape from the town that you grew up in?" More cheering. Andy grinned. "This song is for all of you who have a rebel in your heart... This is a _Rebel Love Song_." **(A/N: He actually did say this before playing Rebel Love Song. If you search Rebel Love Song live on YouTube, its the first one that looks a bit red. I love the ending of that video! xD) **Andy turned to Carolyn who was backstage with the girls. "This one is for you, Carolyn."

She blushed and the girls poked her while "Ooo-ing".

_I cannot hide what's on my mind.  
><em>_I feel it burning deep inside.  
><em>_A passion crime to take what's mine.  
><em>_Let us start living for today._

_Never gonna change my mind.  
><em>_We can leave it all behind.  
><em>_Nothing's gonna stop us.  
><em>_No, not this time._

_So take your hands in mine,  
><em>_Its ours tonight.  
><em>_This is a rebel love song.  
><em>_Hearts will sacrifice, its do or die.  
><em>_This is a rebel love song._

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies.  
><em>_I choke on all they had to say.  
><em>_When worlds collide, what's left inside?  
><em>_I hold on tight and hear you pray._

_Never gonna change my mind.  
><em>_We can leave it all behind.  
><em>_Nothing's gonna stop us.  
><em>_No, not this time._

_So take your hands in mine,  
><em>_Its ours tonight.  
><em>_This is a rebel love song.  
><em>_Hearts will sacrifice, its do or die.  
><em>_This is a rebel love song._

_Wild and running for one reason.  
><em>_They can't stop us from our freedom!_

The five of them sang the next part.

_(Wild and running for one reason  
><em>_They can't stop us from our freedom!)_

While they played to solo, Andy turned to Carolyn and winked at her.

_Never gonna change my mind.  
><em>_We can leave it all behind.  
><em>_Nothing's gonna stop us.  
><em>_No, not this time._

"SING!" Andy said to the audience and they sang that last verse.

"_Never gonna change my mind, we can leave it all behind. Nothing's gonna stop us, no not this time!"_

"One more time!" Andy yelled and sang along with them. _"Never gonna change my mind, we can leave it all behind. Nothing's gonna stop us, no not this time!" _Before he could continue, he ran backstage and took Carolyn's hand and brought her out to the stage. Then he continued with the rest of the song while holding her hand.

_So take your hands in mine,  
><em>_Its ours tonight.  
><em>_This is a rebel love song.  
><em>_Hearts will sacrifice, its do or die.  
><em>_This is a rebel love song._

_Take your hands in mine,  
><em>_Its ours tonight.  
><em>_This is a rebel love song.  
><em>_Hearts will sacrifice, its do or die.  
><em>_This is a rebel love song._

When Jake played the last guitar note, Andy pulled Carolyn to him and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away, Carolyn saw Avalon at the other end of the stage glaring at her. When Avalon saw her looking, she quickly put on a smile. _Something is with her..._

…

…

…

**Well, well, welly, well, well... I have no idea why I just typed that. Anyway, :O Well what do we have here? Some jealousy already? Mm... that's no good, is it? Well... TOO BAD! Drama makes a good story! :D**

**Today's song is... _The Drug In Me Is You _by Falling In Reverse. For all you Ronnie Radke fans! Lol, as I'm writing this, I'm wearing my Falling In Reverse shirt! XD Here's the song preview!**

**I've lost my fucking mind, it happens all the time.  
><strong>**And I'm so high on misery, can't you see?**

**Check it out! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	4. Interviews and Jealousy

**HEY GUESS WHAT!**

**ITS HERP DERP TIME! Lol. I'm watching the extended music video for Rebel Love Song. I love it. Has anyone seen Bryan Stars's video review for it? If you haven't, go watch it. Seriously. He's weird. And has anyone seen his youtube channel BryanStarsSings? He's really good. He covered Your Biggest Fan by NeverShoutNever! and there's a top comment with someone saying he should sing The Mortician's Daughter by BVB. I seriously wanna hear that! :D**

**PainLasts4Ever: My lips are sealed. You won't get any spoilers outta me... Unless you follow me on Twitter. I give stuff away like ideas. I'm ZairaBiersack. :3**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Yeah I'm not that big a fan of The Used. I like their song The Bird and The Worm. That's it. Maybe someday I'll listen to them more. :P And I've heard a song by BOTDF. But I'm not really a fan. Once again, maybe I'll listen to them more. And maybe Avalon does and maybe she doesn't. ;)**

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: Drama as always. :) Hehe let me have some popcorn! :D **

**Read and review! :D**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Sunday, July 3  
><span>Ventura, California<span>

The guys didn't play til way later, so they did interviews instead. Fuse wanted to interview the guys with their girlfriends, so they went split up and went to their interviewers. Andy and Carolyn were getting interviewed by a lady named Reyna. They sat in directors chairs and the camera men started rolling.

"So how did you two meet?" she asked.

"Through CC." Andy responded.

Carolyn said, "CC and I are cousins from our dad's side. In 2009, I was able to convince my dad to move to Ohio where CC's family lived. We moved right before school started that year. And the first day of school, I met Andy."

"What were your first impressions of each other?"

Carolyn went first. "I thought, 'Oh my gosh his eyes are gorgeous.' Then 'Whoa he's tall.'." she said.

"I thought, 'She's so short and cute. And she looks good in green.'." Andy said.

"From sources, we heard that you two were like best friends before you started dating."

"Well yeah. I mean when we first met, I didn't really know if I could trust Andy." Carolyn said. Andy faked a look of hurt. "But as I got to know him, I learned he was just a big cuddly teddy bear!" she laughed.

"And we both came from a similar back round. We both had a troubled childhood." Andy said. "I was made fun of and had to switch schools constantly."

"And I survived cancer and my mom's death." she said, but didn't get into the part about her dad.

"Since you two were best friends before you went out, what were some of your craziest times?"

Andy and Carolyn were silent for a bit. Both were thinking of one they could use.

"Oh!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Andy's eighteenth birthday!"

Andy laughed. "Oh that day was just weird and awesome." then said, "Basically I turned eighteen, and the guys and I went to get our BVB tattoos," Andy pointed to his tattoo. "And that day I got my Batman tattoo. After that we went to the mall."

"More like raided the mall!" Carolyn said. "We all split up and I went with Andy. We went to a bike rental at the mall, rented a bike, and rode around the mall."

"And at some point, we ran into a bunch of boxes that were stacked up. Then a mall cop came by and we had to run from store to store to hide from him!"

"Hm so the rebel type, huh?" Reyna asked them. They nodded.

"And we finally went into JC Penney and posed as mannequins. The mall cop passed right by us!" Andy said.

"But then he came right back and saw how life like we looked. Then..." Carolyn turned to Andy and smiled evilly. "The mall cop did this." Carolyn poked Andy's tummy, causing him to jump a bit and squeal.

"Oh so he's ticklish hmm?" Reyna asked with a grin.

"Very." Carolyn said and started tickling him.

"S-stop, Carolyn!" he said.

"Nah I think your fans are gonna enjoy seeing you like this!" She finally stopped after a while and they got back to the interview.

"Now, how did you two get together?" Reyna asked.

Andy smiled. "It was on Carolyn's eighteenth birthday. April 7th, 2010. We all met up at CC's house to celebrate. We had cake, messed around, and finally gave her her presents."

"Andy gave me a heart necklace that said 'Andy and Carolyn' at the back." Carolyn took off the necklace and showed the back of it to the camera where it had the engraving in script. Then Andy put it back on her. "But apparently, that wasn't my only present from him."

"I got Jake and Jinxx and discussed my other present for her. Then we went back to the living room. Jake had his acoustic guitar, Jinxx had his violin, and I had my voice. I was going to sing _The Mortician's Daughter _to her."

"Aww." Reyna cooed. "And then?"

"You know that line where he sings, 'I love you more than I can ever scream.'?" Carolyn asked. She nodded. "At that point, I started wondering if he really felt that way about me. Because I knew that I did and I would just feel like an idiot if he didn't."

"So finally when the song was over, she came up to me slowly and asked if I meant it." Andy said. "And I said yes. I started explaining myself, saying that I did mean it but I got interrupted by-"

Carolyn grabbed Andy's vest, pulled him to her, and kissed him. "By doing that." she said when she pulled away suddenly, leaving a stunned Andy who was probably trying to remember what his first name was.

Andy shook himself off. "And then I told her I loved her."

"And I did the same."

"And then Ashley said, 'Andy don't you have something to ask?'." Andy said and chuckled at the memory. "So then I asked her to be my girlfriend." He looked at Carolyn and took her hand in his.

"And I said yes." Carolyn smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

All of their interviews basically went like that. Jake and Rachel met on a blind date. Their friends got them to go to a fancy restaurant, but they decided to ditch that place and go to McDonalds instead. Ashley and Lizzie, being the perverted ones, met at Spencer's. CC and Kelly met at the music store, and Jinxx and Sammi met from a friend. **(A/N: Probably not what actually happened with Jinxx and Sammi, but lets pretend it was.)**

Finally they went on for their show. Drowning In Your Lies were resting up under a tent and drinking some Gatorade.

Kristoff sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "So this is what it feels like to tour." he closed his eyes. "I could get used to this." he rested his legs on AJ's lap.

AJ rolled her navy blue eyes and pushed his legs off her. "Pace yourself, dude. This is just our first tour."

"Of possibly many." Avalon added. "Us touring with BVB and all these other bands could get us to where we want!" she said. Then grinned. "And _who _we want."

"Aw yeah." Carter said and put his arm around Avalon. "I knew you wanted me."

Avalon rolled her eyes playfully. "I love you like a brother, Carter." she said. Then sat in her chair. "But there is one guy here on tour that I plan on snatching."

"Its Ben from Asking Alexandria isn't it?" Logan asked. Avalon shook her head as she drank some of her Fruit Punch flavored Gatorade.

"Ronnie Radke?" AJ tried.

"Nope." Avalon said. She paused for a second. "Andy Biersack." she finally said. "By the end of this tour, he'll be mine."

"But he already has a girlfriend." Kristoff said.

"Trust me, she won't be a problem."Avalon said and glared at Carolyn from where she was. She was with Andy and some of his fans, asking for pictures of them together. Avalon cringed when a fan asked them to kiss. Andy tilted Carolyn's chin to him with two of his fingers and kissed her lightly as cameras clicked away.

"Av, what are you planning?" AJ asked.

"You'll see." she said and went back to glaring at the couple.

…

…

…

**Whoa. DRAMA! **

**Today's song is... _Sweet Sacrifice _by Evanescence! And this song has a video. Evanescence is my second favorite band! BVB being number one. ^-^ Here's a preview.**

**You poor, sweet, innocent thing,  
><strong>**Dry your eyes and testify.  
><strong>**I know you live to break me, don't deny.  
><strong>**Sweet sacrifice.**

**Its amazing! TIL NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	5. Spending Time With the Enemy

**Derp. Derp. Derp. **

**Oh hi! :D Warning: This chapter is pretty short. :P **

**EdwardandBella: Gimme that popcorn! *stuffs popcorn in my mouth* LET THE STORY BEGIN!... Wait... Gimme that soda too.**

**livicullen1: Wait and see what else happens. :)**

**Signora Ted: Only one way to find out. Keep reading! :D**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: We'll see. :)**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Thursday, July 7  
><span>Noblesville, Indiana<span>

Avalon put her hair in a ponytail and ran over to AJ who was talking to one of the guys in Falling In Reverse.

"Hey, sorry but we have to go. Band meeting." she said to him before pulling AJ away.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked.

"We're hanging out with Carolyn today." Avalon said. AJ stopped and pulled her hand away from Avalon.

"But I thought you hated her."

Avalon shook her head and rested her hand on AJ's shoulder. "AJ, keep your friends close..." she grabbed her hand again and started walking to Carolyn. "And your enemies closer."

When they reached her, she was playing her acoustic guitar. It sounded like something by Evanescence, but Avalon wasn't sure.

"Hey Carolyn." she smiled, putting her acting skills to action. "Wanna hang out with us today?"

Carolyn stopped strumming. "Sure. Lemme just put my guitar away." she went to the Black Veil Brides tour bus and put it in there. Then came back.

"So since we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other this summer, we wanted to get to know you better. And vice versa. So lets play 20 questions!" Avalon said. They sat in some chairs under a tent.

They went in a circle asking questions and they'd all answer them. Carolyn went first.

"When are your birthdays? Mine is April 7th." she said.

"February 25th."AJ answered.

"September 11th." Avalon said. "Okay how about favorite colors? Mine are black and red. Just like my hair."

"Light blue and yellow." AJ said.

"Green and blue." Carolyn said.

"My turn!" AJ exclaimed. "Um... Favorite bands. Mine are VersaEmerge and The Devil Wears Prada."

"Black Veil Brides and Evanescence." Carolyn said.

"Framing Hanley and Flyleaf." Avalon said.

They went on like that. Avalon found out some more things about Carolyn. Her favorite shows were Glee and South Park; her favorite BVB songs were _Carolyn_ (obviously), _The Mortician's Daughter_, and _Rebel Love Song_; she hates that she's too short for Andy (he's 6'4 and she's 5'8. Eight inches apart); she has a BVB tattoo and a tattoo of a heart with hers and Andy's initials; her biggest pet peeve is when people crack their knuckles; her favorite fast food is Arby's; the band she wants to see perform on Warped is Asking Alexandria.

Also the farthest she's gone with a guy is making out (Andy); she's scared of heights; she used to sleep walk; she hates bananas; she's a cancer survivor; she's CC's cousin; she and Andy have been dating for about a year and two months exact; she has a kitty that Andy got her; she got Andy a puppy a few weeks after Copper died; her favorite song at the moment is _The Drug In Me Is You_ by Falling In Reverse; and she can speak Spanish.

All of that information could be useful at some point, but Avalon needed more. And she intended to get it one way or another.

…

…

…

**:O**

**What is Avalon planning? Wait... I already know! Haha and you don't! Only one way to find out. I'll update soon! :) Sorry for the short chapter.**

**SONG OF THE DAY!**

_**Bittersweet Sundown – **_**Framing Hanley. Here's the preview. :)**

**And all we are is a bittersweet sundown.  
><strong>**You gave me every bit of your heart.  
><strong>**And I'm the one to let you down.**

**Hope you liked the chapter! And go listen to that song! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	6. Saviour and Snooping

**HI! I'M BACK!**

**EdwardandBella: My lips are still sealed. You won't get any spoilers outta me. ;) The only place I put spoilers is Twitter. :)**

**PainLasts4Ever: Sadly, she can't. xD**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: You'll have to wait and see. ;)**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Saturday, July 9  
><span>Tinley Park, Illinois<span>

Carolyn stepped into Black Veil Bride's tour bus. In the little sitting place at the back of the bus were Ashley, CC, Jinxx, and Jake; but no Andy.

"Where's Andy?" she asked.

"Still asleep." CC said while playing with something that looked to be a doll of him.

Carolyn went over to check his bunk. She pushed the curtains aside and found him sleeping soundly. He let out a small snore and Carolyn giggled. She poked his cheek. "Andy wake up." she said.

"Five more minutes, mom." he muttered.

"Come on, don't you remember you promised you'd play a few acoustic songs for some fans at the meet and greet today?"

His eyes shot open and he sat up. "That's today?"

"YES!" Carolyn said. "And the meet and greet is in about twenty minutes."

"Fudge balls!" he yelled and grabbed some random clothes in his suitcase. When he got out of his bunk, he must've hit himself. He hissed in pain and grabbed his stomach.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Carolyn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah... Yeah." he said. "I still have to remember the limited amount that I can move in since my ribs are fucked up."

"Let me help you. What were you going to wear?" she asked.

"Well I was just gonna put this on with my suspenders." Andy said while holding up the shirt he wore in _The Legacy_. He held up some black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. "And these." Carolyn turned her head to the side to read what the pants said. They read _'I am human, let me live'_.

Carolyn helped him into his shirt and clipped his suspenders in the back. Andy got into his pants that were ripped a bit and put on his boots. He clipped a fake tail onto his pants, put on his _Batman_ button, put on some of his bracelets, and slipped on his leather fingerless gloves. He reached into Jake's bunk and got an acoustic guitar. "Ready."

They walked out of the bus and, thankfully, there were no fans swarming it. Andy took out his phone and tweeted-

_Ready for the acoustic session today. Me and Carolyn will be under the BVB tent. :)_

Once they got there, the fans that were early to the show were waiting for them. There were at least fifteen fans there. They had two stools ready for them.

"Guess who?" Andy said when they were under the tent.

"Hi!" fans greeted them. Some were wearing warpaint just like the band members, and others had their differently.

Carolyn and Andy sat down in the stools. Carolyn got the guitar ready. She was going to be playing.

"Any requests?" Andy asked.

The fans all shouted song titles, but the one that could be heard the most was _Saviour_.

"Sounds like you guys want Saviour. All right." he said. He turned to Carolyn. "Ready?"

In response, she started playing the intro to it.

_I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark.  
><em>_But now I know my wounds are sewn because of who you are.  
><em>_I will take this burden on and become the holy one.  
><em>_But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song._

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed.  
><em>_I'm here._

_A saviour will be there when are feeling alone, oh.  
><em>_A saviour for all that you do.  
><em>_So you live freely without their harm._

Not being able to control herself, she let some tears fall out. Andy noticed and wiped them away. He also saw some of his fans, even the guys, were tearing up. He got out of his stool and walked to them all one by one. He stood with one fan and hugged them while singing before moving on to the next one.

_So here I write my lullaby to all the lonely ones.  
><em>_Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love.  
><em>_So I can take this pen and teach you how to live.  
><em>_What is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give._

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed.  
><em>_I'm here._

_A saviour will be there when are feeling alone, oh.  
><em>_A saviour for all that you do.  
><em>_So you live freely without their harm._

While Carolyn was playing the little guitar solo, Andy spoke. "I want you guys to know that you'll never be truly alone in this world. No matter how horrible life might be at times, remember that me and the guys will always be here for you. Don't listen to all those jerks in life that try to pull you down and make sure you never get up again. Their only saying that because they know you're better than them and that one day, you'll do greater things than they ever can. This song was written for you guys. All of you going through high school or middle school and are being called names, know that they never last forever. You'll probably never see those guys ever again after you graduate. Things always get better." Carolyn went back to the chorus and Andy continued to sing.

_A saviour will be there when are feeling alone, oh.  
><em>_A saviour for all that you do.  
><em>_So you live freely without their harm._

_When I hear your cries praying for light.  
><em>_I will be there._

_When I hear your cries praying for light.  
><em>_I will be there!_

_I will be there!  
><em>_I will always be there!  
><em>_I will be there!_

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

While Carolyn and the girls were with the guys at Tinley Park, Avalon was able to steal Rachel's keys to their room at their hotel. Once she took it, she ran back to the others.

"Guys, lets get to the van. We have a mission." she said.

"And what would that be, babe?" Carter asked.

Ignoring the name, Avalon continued. She held up some keys. "We're sneaking into Carolyn's hotel room. She definitely seems like the type to keep a diary, and I intend to find it."

"Whoa, wait up." Logan stood up. "And what exactly do you plan to do with her diary, if she has one, if you find it?"

"Oh you know, just read it and see what secrets she has." Avalon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on guys, do you really think she'd be so innocent? The quiet ones are always the most dangerous. Don't you think she has a dirty secret? Would that be fair to Andy if he didn't know?"

Logan was speechless. "Well.. Um.. I guess not." he said.

"So lets go!" Avalon grabbed Logan and AJ's hands and pulled them off to their van. Carter and Kristoff followed.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

"You guys stand watch." Avalon told Carter and Logan. "Me, AJ, and Kristoff will look around."

She put the key into the lock, gave it a turn, and opened the door. The three of them quickly slipped inside.

"Alright. Start looking around. I know for a fact that the girls all had their names on their suitcases. Look for Carolyn's." Avalon ordered.

They looked around for a bit. "FOUND IT!" a voice said. Avalon and Kristoff ran to AJ. She had three suitcases with her.

"Okay. We'll each look through one." Avalon said. She took the light green one, AJ took the dark purple one, and Kristoff took the red one.

Avalon zipped it open. In it was just some shorts, jeans, and socks. "Nothing."

AJ looked through the bras and tank tops before giving up. "Nada." she said.

"JACKPOT!" Kristoff said. He pulled out three different little notebooks. One had 2009 written on it, another had 2010, and the last had 2011.

"Looks like she keeps one for each year... Everyone take on. We'll look through it. Get your phones and take picture of something you think is important." Avalon said. She took the diary that had 2009 written on it.

She flipped open to the first entry.

_January 7, 2009_

_Why didn't I think of this earlier? Instead of just hiding from him in my room, I can just stay over at my friends houses a lot! The more I'm out of the house, the less dad will hurt me. My friends don't know, so I'll just have to make up excuses for wanting to stay over at their houses._

Avalon's eyes widened. _So Carolyn was abused by her dad, huh?_, she thought. She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of it. She flipped a few pages.

_March 28, 2009_

_I can't believe this! How could they do this to me? I thought he loved me. But apparently not since he just slept with someone who I thought was my friend! And the worse part? They planned for me to catch them at it! Devon said it was his way of breaking up with me. Right, more like showing that you're a complete jerk! He even said, "At least she'll let me do stuff with her. We barely make out!"_

_Well excuse me for not being a slut!_

Avalon laughed. _Man, this is too good. _She flipped some more pages.

_November 3, 2009_

_Best week ever! Just when I think Andy can't get any nicer, he does this! Kay let me go back to the beginning. _

_We were at the Halloween Festival and were having an awesome time on Halloween night. Then, sadly, he had to take me home. So when I was going to open the door to my house, my dad opened it up. I thought he was going to hit me and I didn't want Andy, who was still in the driveway, to see. Thank God he didn't. So I just ran inside and went up to my room. Then I looked out the window to see Andy coming up to the door. I didn't want him to talk to my dad and I didn't know what to do. So without thinking, I opened the window to my room and jumped down. I ran to him, grabbed his hand, and ran back to his car. Then he took me to his house. I fell asleep before we got there. _

_The next day, I woke up in his arms. And he asked if I wanted to talk about it. So I told him everything. Everything that's happened to me in my life... Well okay I left out the bit about Devon. I told him about me being a premature baby and how it affected my health sometimes, then that I lived with cancer and barely survived it, then that my mom died, my dad beating me. All of it. _

_Then when school let out and the guys came to Andy's house, we went over to my house. Andy called the cops and told them what my dad did to me and they arrested him. Then... I moved in with CC! My dad was gone, he couldn't hurt me anymore. _

_And now... I think... I may have... A crush... On..._

_Andy._

_I wonder if he feels the same..._

After more pages, Avalon got all the information she needed. And apparently so did AJ and Kristoff.

…

…

…

**What's she gonna do with what she found out? Only one way to find out! I'll update soon! **

**Today's song is... _Make Up Smeared Eyes _by Automatic Loveletter! :D They mainly do acoustic songs, but their awesome! Show some support for Andy's girlfriend! **

**Some how you have managed to get under my skin  
><strong>**More than anyone ever did.  
><strong>**And if every hole makes a scar and every scar marks its place,  
><strong>**Then I will never live freely without your trace.**

**Its a really good song. :) And she's an amazing singer! Review please! They make me happy. :)**

**-Zaira :)**


	7. Spilling Her Secrets

**I'M BAAAAAAAAACK. Anyone recognize that? _Tragic Magic_ by Falling In Reverse. I actually wore my Falling In Reverse shirt today at school! :D**

**Layla: Your character comes soon. :)**

**EdwardandBella: Yes you mentioned it several times. :)**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: You'll find out in this chapter. ;)**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Sunday, July 10  
><span>Shakopee, Minnesota<span>

After their concert, and getting fruit and whatnot thrown at her by some hater who kept yelling that she hated her, Avalon and the rest had a meet and greet. Suddenly, the girl who hated her came up and pelted her some more with fruit and... was that bacon?

After that, Avalon created a new Twitter account but went by someone else's name. AJ and Kristoff sent her the pictures they took of some stuff in Carolyn's diaries and she posted them on Twitter along with descriptions of what it said. By 2:00, it seemed like everyone knew her secrets.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Carolyn was walking to BVB's tour bus. She was about to open the door when Andy snatched it open looking a bit angry yet concerned at the same time.

"Have you checked Twitter yet?" he asked her.

"No why?" she asked.

"All of your secrets are out." he said. She dropped her water bottle.

"Wait... What?" she exclaimed. She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes.

Andy gave her his phone and she checked all the tweets. Some told her real secrets, and others were different rumors about her. All of them weren't true. But all of it was horrible.

"H-how did this happen?" she wiped some tears away. Andy pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't know... But I really wish I did." he said into her hair.

"No one except me, you, the guys, and the girls know those stuff. And I'm pretty sure none of you let it slip out."

"I know I didn't." Andy said.

Carolyn's eyes widened. "My diaries... I have them with me on tour.. Maybe someone read them!"

"Maybe... I swear if I ever find out who did this to you, I'll rip out their jugular." he said. **(A/N: Anyone remember that?) **"Right now you should tweet about it though. Stop all those rumors."

"I don't think tweeting will be enough." Carolyn said.

Andy got his phone and tweeted.

_Stickam. Now. Especially for you who were spreading rumors about my babe. -_-_

Andy and Carolyn went into the tour bus. Andy got his laptop and signed into Stickam. He saw that already a bunch of fans were ready. He turned on his web-cam. Immediately, he got messages saying that they loved him and blah, blah, blah.

"Okay look. Whoever posted Carolyn's secrets online, what the hell? Those were personal! Do you think she wanted those stuff to be let out? No one except me, her, the guys, and the girls were supposed to know about that."

"Exactly." Carolyn said. "I don't know how they got out, but I can't pretend that they're not. So yes, its true. I was abused, I found my best friend in bed with my ex, my mom died, and I did have cancer. All those things are true. And the rumors are not."

"The most ridiculous one I saw was that you have an STD." Andy pointed out.

"I'm a virgin. So there's no way I could have an STD." Carolyn said. "I'm completely clean!"

"I think that's it. Now stop spreading rumors about Carolyn." he switched off his camera. "Hopefully that worked." he said.

"Yeah." she said. But she still looked a bit said.

"Hey... Cheer up. You know those things aren't true." he said.

"I know..."

"Well come on! Get happy!" he jumped up and down on the couch.

"Make me." she grumbled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright... You asked for it." he said. He nuzzled her neck a bit.

She giggled. "Stop... You know that I'm ticklish!"

"Which is why I'm doing this." he moved on and started kissing her neck.

Her eyes widened. "Whoa... Andy stop... We're gonna get caught."

"Who cares?" he said. "What's the magic word?" he said and continued.

"Ah. I don't... Know."

"Hm then I guess I won't stop." he said.

Carolyn reached her arms to his side and started to tickle him. He pulled back immediately and started laughing.

"Oh not again!" he said.

…

…

…

**Gotta love a ticklish Andy! XD Review please!**

**Today's song is... _A Beautiful Lie _by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Lie awake in bed at night and  
><strong>**Think about your life.  
><strong>**Do you want to be different?  
>Try to let go of the truth,<br>****The battles of your youth.  
><strong>**'Cause this is just a game.**

**All their songs are amazing! Go check them out. :)**

**-Zaira :)**


	8. Childish Boyfriends

**Chapter 8! :D I have a total of 24 chapters written. :)**

**Layla: Yes it was. :) Andy - Ah no! NOT AGAIN! NOT THE MEAN GIRL WITH THE CHICKEN!**

**EdwardandBella: A jugular is something in your neck. So yeah, everyone has one.**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: He said that in one of his vlogs. The one where he's wearing white and kind of sick. :)**

**PainLasts4Ever: He sure did! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Tuesday, July 12  
><span>Corfu, New York<span>

After two days of being on the road, they were finally in New York. The tour buses parked. It was all quiet in BVB's tour bus in the morning. All the band members were asleep in their bunks. There were six bunks. Three on one side and three on the other. The one at the very top on the left belonged to John, their tour manager. Under that was Ashley and under him was Jinxx. On top at the right was Jake. Under him was Andy and under him was CC.

Andy was having a nice dream.

_He was at the park with his dog Kodiak, Carolyn, and her kitty Nikki. Andy picked Nikki up and pressed his nose to hers causing her to purr. Andy laughed a bit. Her whiskers tickled him. He heard Carolyn squeal. She turned to see Kodiak on top of her licking her face. She was laughing. _

"_Not cool, Kodiak. Only I can do that!" Andy laughed. _

"_Hm... I think I prefer Kodiak here." Carolyn said teasingly. "He's a good kisser." Kodiak continued to lick her face._

"_Are you saying Kodiak is a better kisser than me?"_

"_You said it; not me." Carolyn tried to contain her laughter. She grabbed Kodiak and stood up. Then she put him on the ground and he ran off with Nikki to a tree._

"_I'm gonna prove you wrong." Andy stepped closer to her._

"_And how would you do that?" Carolyn asked and took a step towards him._

_Andy pulled Carolyn to her and their faces were only centimeters apart. "Like this."_

_Just as he was about to press his lips to her, a loud sound woke Andy up._

Andy's eyes widened. He heard a pfft sound and then the other guys moaning in disgust.

"Gross, Jake! What did you eat last night?" Ashley groaned and rolled out of his bunk. Andy finally took a deep breath of air and gagged. Jake farted. And it smelled horrible.

"That's probably the stinkiest this whole tour... And we've only been on the road for like two weeks!" CC grabbed one of his shirts and fanned it around, trying to get rid of the smell.

John spoke. "Reminds me of the time I was drunk and fell asleep next to my buddy Adrian. Turns out I fell asleep next to his butt." John shuddered at the memory.

"Seriously, I was having an amazing dream." Andy whined.

Ashley looked at him. "Ooo were you and Carolyn getting it on?" he wiggled his eyes suggestively. Andy rolled his eyes and ignored him.

They heard a knock at the door of the bus. Then it opened.

"Gross, what's that smell?" a voice said. The guys turned to see the girls coming into the bus. All holding their noses and coughing at the smell.

"Jake super farted this morning." CC said. He dug around his suitcase and pulled out his favorite bandana. He folded it up and put it around his nose. Once it was tied in the back, the sighed in relief and his eyes relaxed. "Much better."

Andy realized he was still in his pj's. He went to the back of the tour bus with his clothes and started to get dressed. He put on his leather pants that had an arrow pointing to his penis. He called it his Penis GPS. Then he put his belt on.

"Front poop." he heard a voice say. Followed by a familiar giggle. He looked up and saw Carolyn.

"You saw that interview?" Andy smiled.

"Sammi showed it to me." Carolyn said. "I've seen other interviews you've been in, but it seems like Bryan Stars ones are when you're crazier."

"Speaking of him, me and Matt have an interview with him later this month." he said.

"Hm that should be interesting." she said.

"Very." he replied and slipped his vest on. He looked in the mirror and saw his black hair was curling up a bit.

"I like your hair like that. It looks nice." Carolyn said.

"Just a bit too messy... My bed head." Andy ran his fingers through his hair to fix it. He got his American flag and stuffed it in between the space that separated his pants from his belt in the back. He put on his bracelets and slipped on his black fingerless gloves that had some holes in it. He got a BVB sweatband and slid it up above his elbow. Then he got his feather earring and placed it through the hole in his left earlobe. Then got all of his warpaint on.

"Y'know... I think you take longer to get ready than I do!" Carolyn giggled.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

After the guys played their show and met the fans, they had the rest of the day off. After they washed up, they decided to go to McDonalds.

**(WARNING: The following content is rated C for cute and C for childish. Reader discretion is advised. xD)**

Andy and Carolyn were in the back of the group waiting in line to order. When it was their turn, Andy jumped up and down like a little kid and said-

"Can I get a Happy Meal?" he asked with a goofy smile on face.

"Sorry, there's an age limit on Happy Meals." the man said. "And that's twelve. And I'm pretty sure you're not twelve or younger."

"Are too!... I just have a deep voice." Andy protested. All the while, Carolyn tried to contain her laughter.

"And you're six feet tall?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm six foot four!" Andy corrected him.

"No Happy Meal for you." the man said.

"NO!" Andy protested.

"Just give him the Happy Meal." a lady who looked to be in her mid twenties said. "There shouldn't be an age limit on Happy Meals."

"YEAH!" Andy slammed his fist on the counter.

"Fine..." the man grumbled.

"YAY!" Andy jumped up and down. He ended up ordering four happy meals for himself and Carolyn ordered two since they didn't come with much food.

She giggled. "Sometimes dating you feels like I have to babysit you."

"How?" Andy asked.

"For one thing, I have to tell you not to bite things. Mainly biting Jake or Ashley's head." Carolyn said. "You're like a giant baby!"

"But I'm your baby." Andy rested his head on her shoulder.

Carolyn burst out laughing. "I don't remember having you!"

Andy took his head off her shoulder. "You don't remember me, mommy?" he pouted.

"I'm not your mommy, I'm your girlfriend!" Carolyn said in between laughs.

"YAY! My girlfriend is pretty." he poked her cheek.

"You're acting like such a cute little kid!" Carolyn poked him back.

"I didn't hear anything after cute." he said.

Carolyn smiled and looked at the ground. Andy stepped closer to her. "You look adorable when you do that." he said loud enough for only them to hear.

She blushed and looked up and their noses were pressed together.

"And you're cute when you blush." he whispered. He chuckled a bit before pressing his lips to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he at her waist.

"NO MAKING IN OUT IN MCDONALDS!" two voices said and caused them to separate. They heard laughing and turned to see that it was Jinxx and Ashley who said that.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

After they finished their food, the guys ran outside to the Play Place. It was empty so they had it all to themselves.

CC went through the entrance first with Jinxx and Ashley close behind.

"Move your butt, CC! I wanna get to the slide!" Jinxx whined.

At a different entrance was Jake and Andy. They were pushing each other to try to get in. Finally Jake booty-bumped him and Andy fell over. Jake laughed evilly and crawled into the entrance.

"You gave me a boo-boo, Jake!" Andy stood up and went in after Jake.

Meanwhile CC had reached the top of the slide. "I MADE IT!" he yelled. He pushed himself forward and he went down the slide. "WEEE!" Jinxx and Ashley went directly after CC. So when they reached the bottom, they were in a tumbled mess.

"Ugh... Jinxx, get your butt outta my face!" Ashley groaned.

"As soon as CC gets his armpit away from my face!" Jinxx exclaimed.

The girls looked at each other.

"I don't remember dating a five year old." Sammi said.

…

…

…

**Hehe, childish BVB. I was giggling the whole time I was typing that up!**

**Today's song is... _Closure _by Asking Alexandria!**

**I'm everything we need to make this scene what  
><strong>**It should have been.  
><strong>**Remember platinum albums, sold out stadiums,  
><strong>**Leave it to me.**

**Its an awesome song. :)**

**Review please! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	9. Tricks

__**Hi! :)**

**EdwardandBella: I was giggling the entire time I was writing that.**

**PainLasts4Ever: Yeah I saw it! I loved how The Warrior was yelling at them and they weren't even fazed! And I loved how it was going to be Ben's birthday!**

**Layla: Andy - No please don't cry. *hugs you* a Saviour will be there when you are feeling alone...**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: thanks! :)**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Wednesday, July 13  
><span>Mansfield, Massachusetts<span>

Avalon was with the rest of her band. They were resting up a bit before they played later today. Avalon was quiet. She was staring at Andy and Carolyn who were sharing some ice cream outside of the D.R.U.G.S tour bus not too far away.

"How exactly do you plan on making Andy yours?" Logan asked while adjusting his sunglasses.

"First I have to get him away from Carolyn." Avalon said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kristoff asked.

Avalon leaned into AJ and whispered something in her ear. "Got it?"

"Got it." AJ confirmed.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Avalon ran right past Andy and Carolyn, then stopped and ran back to them.

"There you guys are!" she said. "I've been looking for you."

"Well we're right here." Andy said.

"What's up?" Carolyn asked.

Avalon sat down in the extra chair they had. "I meant to talk to you guys about this the day it happened, but never got a chance to. You know... The rumors on Twitter."

"Oh yeah. Did you see the one that said I train dogs to perform black magic?" Carolyn asked.

"Rumors just get weirder and weirder nowadays..." Avalon said. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here."

Carolyn smiled. "Aww, thanks Avalon!"

Avalon spread her arms out and brought Carolyn into a hug.

Suddenly AJ came around out of breath. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Found... You..."

"What's up?" Carolyn asked.

"Kristoff... Needs... You two's help." AJ pointed to Carolyn and Avalon.

"Lets go." Avalon said. She and Carolyn took off to find Kristoff.

AJ collapsed on the ground. "So... Tired." she groaned.

"Here let me help you." Andy said. He reached his hand out and she took it. He pulled and was able to pull her up.

"Thanks." she said. "Wow... Carolyn's really lucky."

"For what?" Andy asked.

"For having a boyfriend like you. You seem really sweet. You defended Carolyn like that on Twitter a few days ago, you wrote songs for her, you stand up for your fans. I can't seem to find anything that won't make girls like you."

Andy thought for a bit. "Maybe my eating habits. Mostly I eat cheese and candy."

"No... I don't see how that's a turn off." AJ stepped closer. She heard Avalon and Carolyn's voices coming so she did what she was supposed to. She grabbed Andy by his suspenders and kissed him.

…

…

…

**:O**

**SHE DID WHAT NOW?**

**Did you expect that to happen? What's going to happen next! You'll find out next chapter.**

**Today's song is... _Let Down _by VersaEmerge.**

**Break the status feeling, get me what I'm needed.  
>Oh, I almost came around.<br>****But then I let you down.  
><strong>**Down, down, down.**

**Review please! It makes me happy!.. AND SO DOES CHOCOLATE!**

**-Zaira :)**


	10. Broken Hearts

**Layla: Andy - Everything better? :D Me: NO! Sorry, but don't kill my characters. :)**

**Signora Ted: You'll find out what happens here. :)**

**PainLasts4Ever: We'll see...**

**EdwardandBella: Thanks! There's still more to come!**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: I'm ashamed of myself for creating these characters. But it makes a good story! :D**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Wednesday, July 13  
><span>Mansfield, Massachusetts<span>

It took Andy a few seconds to process what just happened. And when he realized what happened, he pulled away from AJ. Or at least tried to. She had an iron grip and her nails were digging into his flesh a bit. After a bit, AJ finally pulled away.

Andy tried to speak, but he was still stunned by the kiss. He shook his head. And when he did, he caught a head of familiar light brown hair. He turned and saw Carolyn and Avalon standing there with a shocked look on her face. Finally she realized what happened and a tear escaped her right eye. It rolled down her cheek and fell onto the ground.

"Carolyn... I-"

Before Andy had a chance to explain himself, she ran off.

"WAIT!" Andy yelled and ran after her.

**(A/N: Before you continue reading, go to YouTube or something and listen to Black Ink Revenge by Automatic Loveletter. It kinda matches this next part. You don't have to but this next part goes really good with it. DO IT!)**

Carolyn ran around the tour buses. It was like a maze. She finally stopped when her vision became blinded by her tears. She reached the _I See Stars _tour bus. She leaned against it and tears continued to stream down her face. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Andy, her boyfriend of more than a year, kissing AJ. _How could he do this to me? He said he loved me. Was it all just a lie?_

She remembered what her old friend said. Never trust or date a guy in a band. _Especially_ the lead singer. She thought about this the time Andy asked her if she wanted to meet Copper. And when they went to the Halloween festival. And when they went to the Winter Formal. And _especially_ when Andy asked her out. She was scared that she would get hurt by him. Either physically or emotionally.

She thought Andy was different. He was so kind, sweet, and amazing. But it looks like today he showed his true colors. He's just like other band guys out there. He just gets a girl, dates her, then breaks her heart.

The sound of her cries blocked out the sound of Andy's boots clacking on the sidewalk. He made a turn at the corner and saw her leaning against the bus crying. "Carolyn?" he said.

She stopped and turned to see him. Before she could think, she turned and started to run again. Before she could get far, Andy grabbed her wrist. "Wait." he said.

She sighed and turned to face him. She could see a bit of tears forming in his eyes. "What?" she asked angrily.

"That wasn't what it looked like-"

"I've heard that excuse before, Andy." she said coldly.

"But I'm telling the truth. AJ kissed me. I didn't kiss her." Andy explained while tears started streaming down his face slowly.

"And if that's true, why didn't you pull back or push her away?" Carolyn almost shouted.

"She has an iron grip. Not to mention her nails digging into my my arms." he said. Carolyn snorted and rolled her eyes. He took her hand in his. "Please believe me. I'm telling the truth."

Carolyn pulled her hands back and turned away from him. "I'm sorry, Andy... I think we need a break."

Andy's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. "Are..." he ran his hands through hair. "Carolyn, are you breaking up with me?" as he finished that last sentence more tears coated his cheeks.

Carolyn reached to her neck and pulled her necklace off, the same one he gave her the day he asked her out, and dropped it on the ground. "Goodbye, Andy." she said. She started to walk off, leaving Andy there, heartbroken.

He stood there watching her walk off. He bent down and picked up the necklace. Even after more than a year, it still looked new. He opened it up and looked at the picture of him and Carolyn. Another tear escaped his eye and it fell onto the picture. He sighed.

"There you are!" a voice behind him said. He recognized it as Jake. He came around to face Andy. "We have an interview to do, dude."

Andy ignored him and continued to stare at the photo. Jake looked at Andy's facial expression. He put his hand on Andy's shoulder. "Dude, are you okay? You look like you just got your heart ripped out."

"I did." Andy said miserably and closed the locket.

…

…

…

**:( Aww no! WHY?**

**That's probably what most of you guys are thinking right now. What'll happen next?**

**Today's song is... another one by Falling In Reverse! Its called _Goodbye Graceful._**

**Goodbye graceful, I'm so grateful.  
><strong>**You helped to change my wicked ways,  
><strong>**It made me who I am today.**

**Check it out and review! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	11. Bryan Starzzzz

_****_**Layla: Your review had me cracking up!**

**Signora Ted: If you hate me, the exit button is at the top right corner.**

**Anon: I will. :)**

**XxUnlrashed-imaginationxX: I don't think I could resist a crying Andy either. xD**

**PainLasts4Ever: Key word being hopefully. :)**

**Anyway, AH I MIGHT MEET ONE DIRECTION SOON! :D**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Thursday, July 14  
><span>Saranton, Pennsylvania<span>

As soon as BVB's interview yesterday was over, Andy went right to his tour bus, got into his bunk, and didn't come back out. He had stayed there the entire time laying face down. Occasionally tears would escape his eyes, but mostly he just didn't come out.

He had his iPhone on shuffle with music. _You Stupid Girl _by Framing Hanley was playing. It didn't make Andy feel any better.

_You are my world, my everything.  
><em>_You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me.  
><em>_So let me go, just let me be.  
><em>_You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me._

_I know I'm a bastard, but I'm not a coward.  
><em>_Why can't you see what you're doing to me?  
><em>_I'm falling faster, more every hour.  
><em>_Why can't you see what you're doing to me?  
>Open your eyes, open your eyes.<br>__This is killing me._

Andy decided to stop the music. It was just making him feel worse. Outside of his bunk he could hear the others talking near the kitchen. Sure they were whispering, but Andy could still hear them.

"What's got him like this?" Matt asked.

"None of us know. After our interview yesterday, he just came here, got in his bed, and stayed there. He hasn't come out to eat, use the restroom, or even watch _Batman_!" CC explained.

Suddenly Jinxx's phone started ringing. "Its Sammi." he answered it. "Hello, my love." he said happily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ANDY?" she yelled, causing Jinxx to jump a little and pull his phone away from his ear.

"Whoa wait up, Sammi." Jinxx pinched the bridge of his nose. He put her on speaker so everyone else could hear. "Okay... What happened? This time explain calmly, please."

"Carolyn has been in her bed since yesterday and hasn't gotten out. The girls and I asked her what was wrong. It took a while, but we finally got it out of her. Apparently yesterday she saw Andy kissing AJ." she said.

"What?" they asked in disbelief. Being reminded of what happened caused another tear to escape Andy's eyes.

"Yeah. And then she ran away from him, blah, blah, blah. He ran after her to explain, blah, blah, blah. He said that AJ kissed him; not the other way around. She took off the necklace he gave her and broke up with him." she explained.

"But wait this doesn't make any sense. Andy wouldn't cheat on her. He's in love with her!" Ashley exclaimed. "She's all he talks about when he's not with her."

"If he really did love her, he wouldn't have kissed AJ." another voice, probably Rachel, said.

"I just don't understand this... We're gonna have a little talk with Andy." Jinxx said. Then he hung up.

The guys all went over to Andy's bunk. Jake slid the curtain to reveal Andy. He was still in the same position that he was in when he first got into his bed. Flat on his stomach, face buried into his pillow.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack, you've got some explaining to do." Matt said.

"I don't wanna get outta bed." Andy mumbled. But it was muffled by his face being in his pillow so it sounded like he said. 'I ont anna et oua behh.'

"I don't care if you don't wanna get outta bed." Jake said. He and CC flipped him over and got him out. Andy felt too weak to fight back, so he just went with it. They propped him up against the wall. Matt pushed Andy's hair out of his face. His cheeks looked a bit wet and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Dude, what's up with your face?" Ashley asked. CC elbowed him in the stomach.

"More importantly, why did you cheat on Carolyn?" Jinxx asked.

"I didn't cheat on her." Andy said with a raspy voice. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "I didn't cheat on her."

"How can you prove you didn't?" Matt asked.

"If I did cheat on her it would mean I didn't love her. So I wouldn't feel upset. But I do." Andy said. "Why do you think my eyes are red?"

"You got high?" Ashley joked.

"More like I was crying." Andy mumbled, but the guys still heard him.

"Prove you were crying." Jake said.

Andy grabbed his pillow and showed it to them. It still felt a bit wet. Matt took it and inhaled deeply. "Definitely smells like tears."

"Now explain what happened." Jinxx said.

Andy proceeded and explained yesterday. Everything from AJ kissing him, Carolyn running away, her breaking up with him, and leaving him.

"So that's what happened." Andy said.

"Whoa... I'm sorry, dude." Jake said.

"Same." the others said.

"Now can I go back to moping?" Andy whined.

"Don't you remember we have that interview with Bryan Stars today?" Matt asked him. He took out his phone. "He said he'd be interviewing us at five and right now its four thirty. And afer that you have a show to play. GET DRESSED DUDE!"

"Fine." Andy mumbled. He grabbed his suitcase and pulled out some clothes.

Andy slipped on some black skinny jeans that were ripped a bit. He left the suspenders hanging around the sides for a moment while he put on his Automatic Loveletter shirt. He sighed as he remembered that Carolyn got him to like that band. He tucked the shirt into his pants and pulled his suspenders up. Next he put on some socks and his boots. Then Andy put his feather earring in his left ear and his feather hair extensions. He folded up his black bandana and put it around his neck. Then he put on his bracelets and black fingerless gloves. He quickly ran his hands through his hair to make it looks less messy. After putting on the warpaint, he was ready.

Maybe this would be good for him. In the two times that he's done interviews with Bryan Stars, he's always had fun. Mainly because of his weird questions. The first time he was interviewed by him, he had no idea what to expect. And he really didn't expect to be asked what his porn star name would be if he ever became one. (**A/N: DENNIS WESTOWER! Did you know that Bryan named one of his stuffed bunnies Dennis Westower? Lol.) **He always had some great memories of his interviews. Tricking Bryan into thinking he was gonna kill him, explaining what Front Poop was, the seagulls, his favorite pickup line (Have you seen how hot my mom is?), the exercise equipment that looked like a giant sex toy, eating his questions, and a lot more. Maybe having a bit of fun in this interview would get his mind off of Carolyn.

He and Matt walked out and met up with Bryan under a tent. Andy pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lit one up, and took a puff. Michael, Bryan's camera guy, was still setting up the camera. Andy saw him press the record button and they were on.

Barely a minute passed and they were already talking about something randon; smoking by the truth truck and Matt having a tattoo of a monkey on his butt.

Suddenly a bee buzzed by Andy's ear. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled and bent away from him. They all freaked out and tried to get it away from them. Finally Matt killed it with his cigarette.

**(Andy's answers are in bold, Matt's in italics.)**

Next they talked about which BVB member they would get a tattoo of (**a tattoo of Jinxx's cod piece on his penis, **_CC's crazy face_), what they were like in high school **(Terrible, **_he died and was revived by the black magic kids_), Bryan making fun of Andy because he isn't old enough to drink, Bryan's corn field, Andy's British Secret British Accent Society, Andy putting two over on America ;), and other random stuff.

"I have a little bit of animosity towards you for reporting that I died. Way to get some views on you're fucking videos. 'Andy Six is dead, oh but its juts a name change, derr!" Andy said.

"Well you made fun of my corn field." Bryan said.

"You did it first! You led and now I came with a supplementary asshole thing." Andy said.

"Supplementary asshole?" Bryan asked.

"That's the name of my new band." Andy said.

Next Andy looked through a page of Bryan's questions, trying to find a good one after promising he wouldn't eat them this time. He ended up choosing the near death experience. He talked about breaking his ribs and he ended up turning it into a sexual reference. Matt tried to walk out of his tour bus while it was moving.

"I heard that after you broke your ribs, you still finished." Bryan said to Andy.

"I always finish." Andy said directly into the camera.

After that they moved on to talking about their favorite part of a women's body **(Ribs, **_hands), _failing about talking about their bands in interviews. They cracked up and Andy turned his laugh into a sort of yell.

"That's the noise Jesus is gonna make when he comes back." Andy explained. Then they cracked up again.

Matt jumped. "Just like 'AHH I'M HERE!'!" he said. Andy laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Ahh!" Andy yelled. Then added, "I'M JESUS!"

After that they talked about Bryan being racist after Andy was accidentally racist. And then they got racist and rapist mixed up because they sound alike, Matt working at Journeys, Andy pretending to hate Harry Potter just to be a bad friend to Matt, Bill Cosby, Pudding, Andy's fanboyness of Batman, Matt being a KKK Grand Wizard for making a white Batman costume, and Andy telling everyone to eat their computers.

"And something you can take from this interview is that A, clearly I'm a psychopath." Andy said.

"You are?" Bryan asked.

"Clearly because I just told everyone to eat their computers." Andy said. "But don't actually eat your computer. It may be poisonous."

The rest of the interview was just as crazy, if not crazier. By the time they were done, Andy felt happy and his cheeks hurt from laughing so much. He couldn't even remember why he was feeling so upset.

Just as he passed a line of fans waiting to meet _I See Stars, _he saw her. Carolyn. Andy's shoulders slumped. She turned and they made eye contact for a second before she turned away and looked down at her phone.

Andy sighed. How will he _ever_ win her back?

…

…

…

**It makes me so sad to write things like this going on between Andy and Carolyn. By the way, if you haven't seen this interview, or any BVB interview with Bryan Stars, DO IT NOW! They are HILARIOUS! What I typed up came from one of their interviews. So if you thought it was funny or interesting, check it out. :)**

**Anyway, today's song is _You Stupid Girl _by Framing Hanley. I don't need to give you a preview for it since it was right up there in the story! xD**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! :D**

**Review please. :)**

**-Zaira :)**


	12. Should I Give Up?

__**EdwardandBella: Only time will tell. :)**

**PainLasts4Ever: Bryan is the best! He's actually replied to me on Twitter twice! :)**

**IShowHardyLove: Thats my favorite interview with Andy and Matt! Lol. AH I'M JESUS!**

**Signora Ted: Oh... I knew that! Hehe. :)**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Friday, July 15  
><span>Mississauga, Ontario<span>

_Carolyn was walking through a dark forest. She was lost and scared. She didn't know how she got here. All she knew was that she had no idea how to get out. _

_The wind picked up and she shivered. She zipped up her hoodie a bit and exhaled. A puff of cold air came out. _

_She heard rustling in the bushes and whipped around. No one was there. She kept walking, occasionally peering to her left and right out of the corner of her eyes. She heard the rustling again. This time she saw a figure step out. He was covered by the shadows. _

"_Who... Who are you?" Carolyn asked._

_He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. Carolyn gasped. It was the same man that made her life a living Hell. The one who had been locked up more a year ago. The one who blamed her mom's death. Her dad._

"_Miss me?" he asked and grinned evilly. _

_Carolyn backed away. "What are you doing here? I thought you were locked up in jail!"_

"_I got out." he said._

"_HELP!" Carolyn yelled. _

_Another rustling sound was heard. She turned and out of the shadows came out Andy. He walked towards her. _

"_Andy help! He's back." Carolyn pointed to her dad. _

_Andy laughed out loud. "Why would I help you? I might as well just give you to him."_

_Before Andy could pick her up, Carolyn woke up._

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. It was only a dream. Or more like a nightmare. She groaned. She didn't need to be reminded that Andy didn't love her. Especially when she's asleep and supposed to be having good dreams.

Her hotel room door opened up to reveal Sammi and the others. "Morning, sweetie." Kelly said. They walked over to her and sat on her bed with her.

"Morning." Carolyn said. Rachel handed her a cup of coffee. Carolyn took it and held it.

"You feeling any better?" Sammi asked.

Carolyn shook her head and a tear escaped her right eye. She wiped it away and took a sip of coffee, fully awakening her. "I'm going to get ready."

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

After her shower she got on Twitter. There were tweets from fans who were wondering why they hadn't seen any new pictures of her and Andy that were either taken by them or by fans. And why they weren't tweeting each other or about each other.

Carolyn clicked the home button on her iPhone and accidentally pressed the Photos icon. It automatically went to the _Me and Andy _album. Absentmindedly, she scrolled through the pictures. All of their memories were in here. The picture she took of Andy on his birthday when he had cake frosting on his face, the picture of their first kiss, prom... everything.

She kept scrolling through most of their pictures. Some were romantic pictures, some cute, some weird, and some funny. Through out the pictures she noticed their was usually a loving look on Andy's face.

She stopped on the one where she was getting a piggy back from Andy at the park. It was taken by Jinxx about a week after graduation. They both had grins on their faces and Andy's hair was moved by the wind so some of it covered his face. Carolyn had a side ponytail that had come a bit undone.

She went to the next picture. It was a picture of Andy with a fake mustache on and he was stroking it, as if in deep thought.

Sammi came into her room again. "Ready to go?"

She sighed. "Yeah." Carolyn grabbed her tote and dropped her phone in there.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

They were at the place that Warped Tour was playing that day. Right when they got there, she could hear Andy's voice on stage. It was the first time she had heard his voice since she ended things with him. They were performing their last song for their show.

"This next song is for all you fools in love." he said, but his voice sounded a bit down. "This is a _Rebel Love Song_!"

The beginning of the song started and as the chorus came around, Carolyn didn't know if she would be able to last long here without bursting into tears again.

"I have to go to the restroom. Be right back." she said to the other girls before running off.

Andy saw her run off but continued to sing. Only he was distracted. She was obviously still hurt by what he did. When the song ended, he told the crowd that he wouldn't be at the meet and greet because he wasn't feeling so good.

When he was offstage, he ran off in the direction Carolyn went. He asked some people if they saw her and they told him which ever way she went.

He finally found her under a tent with her phone in her hands.

"Carolyn!" he called for her.

She looked up and saw him.

"Please... I need to talk to you." Andy said.

She sighed. "There's nothing to say Andy." she stood up and started to walk away. He caught her wrist before she could.

"No... There is... Just... Two minutes, please?"

"Alright." she said after a few moments.

"I really wish there was a way I could prove to you that I didn't kiss AJ. So I'm just going to start from the beginning. After you and Avalon left to find Kristoff, AJ and I started talking. She told me that you were lucky to have a guy like me. She said that I was sweet and that any girl would want me. And I knew that I wasn't that good. And I told her so. Mostly my weird eating habits. But she said those weren't turnoffs. Then she got me by my suspenders," Andy stretched his suspenders and let them go back. "And pulled me to her. That's when she kissed me."

"I don't know if I can believe you." she said.

Andy sighed. "I know... If I was in your place, I wouldn't believe me either." he said. "But please... Can't you see what you're doing to me?"

Carolyn looked at him. His eyes seemed a bit bloodshot and had bags under them. His normally bright blue eyes seemed lifeless. He looked paler than usual. Andy took her hand and pressed it to his forehead. It was hot. She pulled her hand back slowly.

Andy stepped closer to her. "I wish I could rewind time."

"So do I." Carolyn mumbled. She made the mistake of looking directly into his eyes. She felt a tug at her stomach. Andy closed his eyes a bit and leaned in. And Carolyn couldn't help but do it to. And their lips met. Carolyn missed this feeling. The butterflies in her stomach that she always felt when she was close to him. And they flew around her stomach like crazy whenever they kissed. But something was... wrong.

Her lack of trust for him was holding her back a bit. It took all of her will to resist his kiss, but she pulled away from him quickly. "I... I can't do this." Tears stung her eyes and she ran away from him.

Andy leaned back against the tour bus and slid down slowly. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

_Maybe I should just give up._

…

…

…

**I put a twist in there didn't I? Sorry, but drama makes a good story, right? :)**

**Today's song is... ****_My Heart is Broken _****by Evanescence.**

**Over the fear that I will never find a way  
>To heal my soul.<br>And I will wander til the end of time,  
>Half alive without you!<strong>

**Review please! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	13. A Rude Awakening But It Was Worth It

**So... Turns out I'm not gonna meet One Direction... :( That sucks... It would've been an awesome late birthday present... Oh yeah! MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEK! :D On the 23! :D GONNA BE 14! Yay! And I love my new username on Twitter. I am now AndyBs_NoseRing. Lol. I'm Andy's adorable nose ring. :)**

**Layla: STOP IT! You're cracking me up! xD**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Not sure that I have all the answers to that... So... Yeah... But I think I might actually have a sequel to this. :D**

**PainLasts4Ever: Never give in, never back down, never give in! Hehe... Couldn't help myself. :)**

**EdwardandBella: Carolyn - Um... Ouch...**

**I think I might have a One Direction story. :) So if you're a fan, stay tuned for it! :D**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Saturday, July 16  
><span>Montreal, Quebec<span>

After what happened yesterday, Carolyn left early and went back to her hotel. She fell asleep right away and didn't wake up til four afternoon the next day. She got up, did her usual morning routine, and met up with the girls in the kitchen of their hotel room.

"What happened yesterday that made you come back so early?" Lizzie asked while taking a bit out of her bagel. Yum. :)

Carolyn sat at their table and grabbed a cream cheese danish. She took a deep breath and began explaining what happened yesterday. "Um... Well yesterday I knew I was going to start crying while Andy was singing _Rebel Love Song_... So I ran off. I didn't go to the restroom like I told you guys. I got under an empty tent and sat down in one of the chairs. After the concert, Andy ran after me. And he found me. He said he wanted to explain some things. I didn't want to listen. But he convinced me. He said he wished that he could turn back time... and I did too. Then... we... kissed."

Their eyes widened. Carolyn continued. "I pulled away after a few seconds because it just didn't feel right... My lack of trust for him was keeping me back... I said that I couldn't do this and left."

A tear slowly slid down Carolyn's cheek but she didn't bother to wipe it away. "It took all of my will to pull away from him. I missed his kiss so much, but I knew I couldn't go through it again."

"Carolyn," Rachel said. "I know it looks like things aren't going to get any better, but they will. Heartache doesn't last forever. Trust me."

"It sure sucks for however long it decides to stick around..." Carolyn said.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Andy was laying in his bunk thinking about what happened yesterday. Their first kiss in three days. He sighed. Sure they'd been away from each other and not kissed each other longer than that because of him touring, but it still hurt. Especially when she pulled away from him.

Maybe he should just give up. There's no use winning her back. She just doesn't believe him. And he's just hurting her more than she needs by trying. She doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. It only takes one stupid mistake to ruin a relationship. And it looks like nothing could fix them.

He heard a lot of footsteps and screaming coming from outside of the bus. The door opened and the voices of different band members were heard. They slid the curtain to Andy's bunk. Standing there were CC, Jake, Ronnie Radke from Falling In Reverse, Danny Worsnop Ben Bruce from Asking Alexandria, Dahvie Vanity from Blood On The Dance Floor, and Tommy Simms from Automatic Loveletter.

"GET UP!" they yelled. Ronnie and Jake grabbed him and got him out of his bunk.

"Whoa, calm down. No need to get your panties in a twist." Andy said.

"Show him what you found!" Tommy said to Dahvie.

"Alright." he said. Dahvie reached into his backpack and pulled out his iPad. He pushed a few buttons and a video came up. Andy watched it.

It took him a while to process what was going on in it, but he finally understood.

"Go after her!" Ben urged. "Or Danny and I will personally punish you." he winked.

"And you don't want that, do you Andrew?" Danny asked.

"Nope. I'M OUT!" Andy yelled and went out the door.

…

…

…

**Hm what was the video about? Find out next chapter. Sorry this chapter was short. **

**Okay I know some of you might not be interested in a boy band, but give these guys a chance. I didn't think I would like them, but I do. :) Today's song is _Another World _by One Direction. :) This song has a bit of pop mixed in with some rock. So give it a chance. Here's the first verse. **

**It's not me, its not you, there's a reason.  
><strong>**I'm just tryna' read the signals I'm receiving.  
><strong>**Just like a stone on fire, can you feel it?  
><strong>**I don't know about you girl but I believe it.**

**And if you decide to look up what they look like, Louis (blue eyes, usually wearing a striped shirt, sometimes suspenders, sometimes has his pants rolled up a bit) is mine. ;)**

**Review please! And if you do decide to listen to them and like them, SPREAD THE WORD! They're really good. :) 3 are British (Louis, Liam, and Harry), 1 is Pakistani or however you call them. I'm sorry I don't know. (Zayn). And one is Irish. (Niall).**

**By the way, did you know that Andy's half German (his dad) and half Irish (his mom)? :)**

**Review. :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	14. Picking Up The Pieces

__**PainLasts4Ever: I've heard and have every single song by 1D. By the way, keep Gotta Be You in mind for this story. ;)**

**EdwardandBella: Yeah I kind of have an idea for it already too. :)**

**Layla: You find out here! :)**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: I realized I don't really have much cliffhangers in this story. **

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Saturday, July 16  
><span>Montreal, Quebec<span>

Andy ran like the wind. Thank God he had gazelle legs. He found the girls getting out of their van.

"CAROLYN!" he yelled.

She saw him and pulled the girls in another direction.

"Wait! Please!" he called out. "I HAVE PROOF!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned to face him. "What?"

He caught up to her. He waved the iPad a bit. "I have proof."

He pressed play on the video. It came up. The person who filmed it zoomed in on Andy, AJ, Avalon, and Carolyn. Carolyn and Avalon walked off. AJ collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Andy extended his arm out to her to help her up. They talked a bit and AJ moved towards him a bit. She said something before grabbing him by his suspenders and kissing him. Andy showed some struggle to free himself. And when he did, he turned to see Carolyn and Avalon there. Carolyn ran off and Andy chased after her. Then the video ended.

Carolyn was stunned. So it was true... Andy never kissed her or intended to... She looked into his eyes.

"You were telling the truth." she said.

Andy grinned. "You believe me."

"Yeah I do." she smiled back. Then it fell. "And I treated you horribly... I broke your heart by ending things with you and in turn, shattered my own."

Andy leaned into her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm here to pick up the pieces."

This time when their lips met, Carolyn didn't pull away. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. She felt like she was flying. Literally! Andy had picked her off the ground and spun her while still kissing her. He set her back on the ground and they pulled away. But their foreheads still touched. "So does this mean we're back together?" Andy asked.

"Definitely." Carolyn said.

…

…

…

**Again, sorry for the short chapter! Wow... it took them five chapters to get back together! Things are good! :D**

**Today's song is... _The Lover _by Alesana! **

**Please don't hate me for what I've done.  
><strong>**Run away with me, I'll be everything that you need.  
>Such a pretty girl speaks to me.<br>Take my breath, take my breath away.**

**Review please! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	15. At The Mall

**Signora Ted: No prob! ^w^ I'm not gonna be immature and cuss you out because you don't like them. When my friends first found them, I thought I wouldn't like them! xD I was just like, "Ugh. A pop boy band. Someone kill me." But then I listened to one of their songs and I actually liked it!**

**Layla: :O HER GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDPA? Oh god... Well... I'm just gonna go- RUN! *hides in a tree***

**PainLasts4Ever: I don't know... Maybe in... 10 chapters? xD**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: I had you guys waiting long for it, huh? xD**

**So I promised this chapter was longer. AND IT IS! You may now love me. ^w^**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Sunday, July 17  
><span>Hartford, Connecticut<span>

Avalon stormed into the venue, clearly pissed off. She sat on the edge of the stage where Blood On the Dance Floor was getting ready. Her band mates saw her and walked over to her.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Avalon?" Logan asked, closing his Harry Potter book.

"Check Twitter." she grumbled.

They each pulled out their iPhones. They went to home and refreshed the tweets. A tweet from Andy popped up on the screen.

_ Carolyn_Coma I love you more than I can ever scream. :3_

AJ's eyes widened. "They're back together?"

"Clearly." Avalon stated.

"So now what are you going to do?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm working on a plan... Its still not done, though." she said.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

In the BVB tour bus sat Andy, Carolyn, and the others. Carolyn and Andy were on his laptop watching the Andy and Matt interview from a few days ago. It was like thirty minutes long, but it was worth the time.

Andy and Matt were playing the one word game while Bryan was drawing Matt.

"_Penis." Matt said._

"_Penis." Andy repeated._

"_Penis." Matt said again._

"_AH I'M JESUS!" Andy yelled again._

Carolyn jumped at that part again. "That's the third time you've jumped because I've said that." she said to Andy. Andy rolled his eyes and playfully nudged her. They continued watching the interview.

_"Hello everybody, this is Bryan Stars." Andy said in a weird voice. "I wanted to come to you today to tell you that... I love... I love Matt Good so much... that when I look at him, I have to take my pants off," insert Carolyn laughing here, "And I touch my penis with my right hand. And the importance of the hand I use is... vast."_

"I can't believe you said that." Carolyn giggled.

"I told you that anything goes in Bryan Stars interviews." Andy grinned.

JoHn came into the bus and said he had an announcement.

"What is it?" CC asked.

"The label wants another music video." he said.

"For what song?" Andy asked excitedly.

"Guess."

"_New Religion_?" Ashley guessed. John shook his head.

"_Die For You_?" CC tried. John shook his head again.

"_Love Isn't Always Fair_?" Andy said. Once again, John said no.

"_Set The World On Fire?_" Jake piped in. It was a no.

"_Rebel Love Song_?" Jinxx guessed.

"FINALLY! Someone guesses it right." John said.

Jinxx shot out of his seat. "YEAH! The might Janxx never fails! I told you my cod piece is lucky." he patted his cod piece. **(A/N: Yes I purposely said Janxx. It something that Andy does on Twitter when he refers to Jinxx.)**

"They want you guys to film it next month when tour is over." John continued. "They have sort of a basic idea for it, but need your approval."

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

After their show, they decided to go to the mall.

"Remember when we went to the mall together for my eighteenth birthday?" Andy asked Carolyn.

She laughed at the memory of them posing as mannequins. "That was weird."

At the mall the went into Hot Topic first. It was big so they split up and didn't see much of each other. Fans would come up to the every few moments, though. Carolyn and Andy passed the CD's. Andy stopped when he saw their album.

"Hey look, its my face!" Andy pointed to himself.

"Hey look its your face!" Carolyn pointed to a Black Veil Brides shirt.

While Andy's back was turned, Carolyn quickly grabbed some nerdy glasses. When he turned back to her, she placed them on him.

"Nerdy glasses?" Andy asked. Carolyn reached into her purse and pulled out a mirror. Andy checked himself. "Hm... I look good as a nerd." He grabbed some other nerdy glasses and put them on Carolyn. He pulled out his iPhone and took a picture of them with them on. Then tweeted it.

_Nerdy couple time. :3 Carolyn_Coma_

Carolyn got her phone out and checked Twitter. She saw an #imagine of her and Andy.

_#imagine AndyBVB proposing to Carolyn_Coma on stage after singing The Mortician's Daughter. So cute!_

She blushed after reading it. Andy noticed her blush. "What are you blushing about?" he asked.

She put her phone behind her back. "Oh nothing." she said.

Andy gave her a look. "Alright..." he said and turned to look at the rubber bracelets. Just as Carolyn was about to grab the Paramore one, Andy lifted her up and said, "GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"Put me down!" she said.

"Not until you show me what made you blush." he said.

"No!" she said.

Andy slipped his hand into Carolyn's pocket and grabbed her iPhone. He ran to the back of the store and checked Twitter. He read the latest tweet. It was an #imagine.

_#imagine AndyBVB proposing to Carolyn_Coma on stage after singing The Mortician's Daughter. So cute!_

Andy smiled after reading it. Carolyn finally found him. "I liked that imagine." Andy said. He took out his phone and retweeted it.

Maybe someday that'll happen.

…

…

…

**Adorable! :3**

**Today's song is... _Hurricane _by 30 Seconds to Mars. :) Here's the preview! :D**

**The promises we made were not enough.  
><strong>**The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug.  
><strong>**The secrets that we sold were never known.  
><strong>**The love we had, the love we had,  
><strong>**We had to let it go.**

**Review please! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	16. An Engagement

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Monday, July 18  
><span>Milwaukee, Wisconsin<span>

Andy jumped out of the tour bus and grinned. Finally, after years, he was back. Back to his birthplace. The last time he'd been here was when he was ten. After that, he and his family moved to Cincinnati. He didn't want to move at first, but now looking back, he realized that if he didn't move, he wouldn't have met the first members that were in Black Veil Brides. He wouldn't have met Phil, Chris, or Nate. Or after that Sandra and Chris Hollywood. Though he would've been okay with not knowing Pan. And finally, not knowing Jinxx, Jake, Ashley, or CC. And without CC, he wouldn't have met Carolyn two years ago.

"Happy much?" Carolyn joked.

"Very." Andy grinned. "After nine years, I'm finally back. I was born here and lived here until I was ten."

"Where you sad when you found out you had to move?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah. But if I hadn't moved I wouldn't have met you." Andy smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Good point. So do you and the guys have any other plans for albums?" she asked.

"Yeah we do!" Andy exclaimed. "We're having an EP come out sometime in the winter. And next year we're gonna go back to the studio to work on an album."

"Ooo any new songs that you can give me a preview of?"

"Can't do that. But I can tell you the titles of the covers we're having on the EP and sing them a bit. They've already been released so it won't be a surprise." Andy said. "We're doing a cover of Kiss's _Unholy_ and _Rebel Yell _by Billy Idol."

"Preview please?"

"In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more." Andy sang.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow. "Sexual reference."

"Yeah. I love that song."

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

When Andy was alone with the guys, he knew it was now or never.

"Guys? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure. What's up dude?" CC said.

Andy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He flipped it open to reveal a ring. Their eyes widened. Jinxx stood up.

"Whoa dude... Don't you think its a little early?"

"Seriously, you're nineteen." Jake added.

"And what if she says no?" Ashley asked.

"Guys, this isn't an engagement ring." Andy said. The guys calmed down.

"Then what is it?" CC asked.

"Its a promise ring." Andy said. He saw their confused expressions and continued to explain. "Even though I'm too young to get married right now, I want to give this to Carolyn. To let her know that someday when we're both ready, I'll pop the question." she looked down at the ring and smiled slightly. "I really think she's the one." he put the ring back into the box and put it in his pocket.

Jinxx ran a hand through his hair and spoke. "Well, as long as we're on the subject... I might as well tell you guys something..."

"Oh my God... Sammi is pregnant, isn't she?" Jake asked.

Jinxx gave Jake a look. "What?.. No... At least I don't think so." he shook his head. "Anyway..." Jinxx reached into his pocket and pulled out a box similar to the one Andy had. He opened it and there was a diamond ring.

"A promise ring?" CC asked. "What is with you guys and promise rings."

Jinxx shook his head. "This isn't a promise ring."

The guys were quiet. Andy patted Jinxx on the back. "You've got guts, dude. So when are you asking her?"

"Today." Jinxx said confidently.

"Can I be your best man?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, I wanna be his best man!" CC exclaimed.

"Well what if I wanna be his best man?" Jake asked.

"I wanna be his best man!" Andy said. The four were soon shouting at each other, fighting over who would be Jinxx's best man.

"SHUT UP, YOU DINGOS!" Jinxx yelled. They quickly shut up. They didn't want to face the powers of the mighty Janxx. **(A/N: I love saying that!)** "I don't know who's gonna be my best man. I'll worry about that some other day. Besides, I haven't asked her yet."

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

After their show that night, they set up a fire in the park and were sitting around it. Jinxx had left early to get ready to pop the big question to Sammi. He came back wearing a black button down shirt and slacks.

"I have something to say." Jinxx said. He reached for Sammi's hand and she took it. He helped her up and stood in front of her. "Sammi, in the years we've been together, you've made me the happiest guy ever. Way more than chocolate has."

The others laughed at that.

"And... We'll I'm just gonna say it." Jinxx got down on one knee and took out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

She gasped. "That's why you're dressed like a douche!" she exclaimed. **(A/N: She actually said that when he asked! xD)**

Jinxx laughed a bit. "Well yeah."

Sammi bit her lower lip to contain herself from grinning like an idiot. "Yes!" she said. Jinxx got up and gave her a kiss. The others cheered.

"Get you some, Jinxx!" Ashley said.

The couple pulled away at Ashley's comment. While the others were congratulating the now engaged couple, Andy knew what he had to do. He caught Carolyn's eyes and motioned her to him. He led her a bit farther from the group. Their only light was from the fire. And it wasn't a lot.

"Can you believe it? They're getting married!" Carolyn squealed.

Andy smiled. "Yeah. Jinxx told us about it today. I cracked up at Sammi's comment."

Carolyn giggled from remember Sammi's first words after Jinxx asked. "Yeah that was so funny!"

Andy licked his lips a bit. "So... Anyway... I wanted to give you something." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it to reveal the ring. Carolyn's eyes widened. "I know its not an engagement ring, but I want you to know that... There is no other girl I would ever want to be with. It's a promise ring. Right now we're both a bit too young to get married, and I'm sure we're not ready... And frankly, I'm not brave enough to ask yet. But one day, I do want to be with you for the rest of our lives. This is just a reminder that someday, I will ask."

Carolyn was speechless. "I... I love it, Andy. And you're right, we aren't ready. Not like Jinxx and Sammi."

Andy got the ring out from the box and slipped it onto Carolyn's left ring finger. Then he pressed his forehead to Carolyn's. "Someday." he said softly.

Carolyn leaned up and captured his lips with hers in a sweet, slow kiss.

…

…

…

**Aww. :') How many of you expected me to put the Jinxx/Sammi engagement in this? And for those of you who are new fans, they really are engaged in real life. They are so adorable together! :3**

**Today's song is... _Call Me When You're Sober _by Evanescence. :) Here's the little preview.**

**Should I let you fall, lose it all?  
>So maybe you can remember yourself.<br>****Can't keep believing, we're oddly  
><strong>**Deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie.**

**Its really good, so check it out. :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	17. Avalon's Plan: Part 1

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Tuesday, July 19

Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio

Avalon walked towards her band mates with a smile on her face. She swung the necklace with a clock on it in her hands.

"What's that for?" AJ asked when she saw it.

"Oh nothing... Just this hypnotist thing I'm working on." Avalon grinned.

"Since when did you know how to hypnotize someone?" Logan asked and closed his book.

"Since this morning." Avalon answered.

Carter put his arm around her. "You don't have to hypnotize me if you want me, babe."

Avalon pushed him away. "Not you, Carter."

Kristoff took his sunglasses off. "Um, don't you think its a little risky to hypnotize Andy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah! Which is why I'm going to hypnotize someone else."

She walked off in search for her manager, Steve. She found him talking to some set people. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure." he said. They walked somewhere private. "What's up?"

She started swinging the necklace. Steve's eyes followed it. "Listen to the sound of my voice. Obey my command."

"Yes, master." he said.

She grinned. "When I count to three, you will go find John, Black Veil Brides manager, and talk to him. Tell him that my band, Drowning In Your Lies, will get more publicity and famous if me and Andy start dating. Don't say that it was my idea." she said. "One, two, three."

He blinked and walked off.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Andy got a text to meet with John in their tour bus. He frowned. "I gotta go. John wants to see me." he told Carolyn.

"Kay. Later." she gave him a quick peck on the lips before letting him go.

When Andy got to his tour bus, he saw John, Steve, and Avalon there. John and Steve were talking at the other end. Andy sat next to Avalon.

"Do you know what this is about?"

She shook her head. "I was about to ask you the same thing." she said.

Finally John and Steve came over and sat in front of them.

"You two know how Black Veil Brides is getting very popular, right?" Steve asked.

Andy smiled and nodded.

Steve continued. "And Drowning In Your Lies is still working on it, right?" they nodded again. "Well. We figured that if two members from the two bands started going out, DIYL would get more fans."

Andy thought for a bit. _Wait... Do they mean-_

"And what better people than the lead singers?" John finished.

They were all quiet. Andy stood. "Wait... You want me to break up with Carolyn so I can go out with Avalon so they can get more fans?"

Avalon stood too. "But that's crazy! I like someone else!"

"And I love Carolyn!" Andy exclaimed.

John and Steve got them to sit back down. John spoke, "Andy. We're only talking about you two dating for at least a month. You can tell Carolyn that this will be fake. Just for a little while."

Andy was quiet. "For one month only, right?" he asked. They nodded. He took a deep breath. "Alright." he agreed.

Avalon bit her bottom lip. "Well... If it'll help my band... I'll do it."

"Good. Now you should go tell her." John told Andy.

Andy stood and walked off. Avalon walked back to her band mates.

"What happened?" AJ asked.

"He's officially my fake boyfriend." Avalon said. "But... That was only part one of my plan."

…

…

…

**What's the rest of her plan? :O**

**Today's song is...**

_**My Goodbye **_**by Automatic Loveletter! :D**

'**Cause you've got me so strung out**

**When you leave and come around, yeah.**

**How am I supposed to breathe?**

**The more I live its killing me.**

**And now I'll be glad to see**

**Every time you leave.**

**Its a really good song. :) Review please! :D**

**-Zaira :)**

**Layla: Wake up! :)**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Hah yeah. :)**

**livicullen01: Which means I'm making up for Avalon's absence. ;)**

**Signora Ted: I don't know when. **

**PainLasts4Ever: Bouncy bouncy bouncy! :D**

**EdwardandBella: AWWW! :3**

**So I didn't update yesterday because I decided to do it today. Why? BECAUSE ITS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! FINALLY 14!**


	18. Avalon's Plan: Part 2

__**emolovegrrawsome: Andy and Carolyn are still together. But they have to act like their not when their in public.**

**liviculleb01: She'll only die a drean forgotten! LOL. I love Coffin! And thanks! :)**

**PainLasts4Ever: We'll see. ;) And I read your update on The Baby! It was amazing as usual. :)**

**Layla: Yup... Avalon definitely needs luck now! :D **

**EdwardandBella: You'll find out in part 3. ;) And thanks! It was pretty awesome!**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: thanks! And no killing. :)**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Tuesday, July 19  
><span>Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio<span>

"So that's why they want me and Avalon to date." Andy said. He had just explained everything to Carolyn.

"Its only fake, right?" Carolyn asked.

Andy took her hands in his. "Of course. There's no other girl I want to be with besides you." he said. He took her right hand, the one with the promise ring on it, and kissed it.

She blushed and look down at her lap. "Alright."

"There is two bad things to this, though." he said. She looked at him. "For one thing, I can't hug you, kiss you, or do anything with you in public for the next month."

"And the second thing?"

"I'm going to have to kiss Avalon in public, hug her, and act like I'm in love with her when I'm not." Andy cringed.

"Oh... Yeah." Carolyn said.

"Well... I'm going to have to go out and be with her in about ten minutes. So in the mean time..." he leaned towards her and captured her lips with his.

She smiled and brought him closer to her. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He bit down on her lip but before they could get anywhere, Ashley walked into the tour bus.

"Whoa, don't get it on in front of me." he said. They pulled away quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked.

"Well... I do live in this tour bus while we're on tour... But also because John wants you and Avalon out there. Y'know... Pretending to date and stuff."

Andy sighed. "Alright." he turned to Carolyn who was still in his lap. "I gotta go." he kissed her again, making it last since they wouldn't be able to kiss much anymore.

She got out of his lap and walked to meet the other girls.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Avalon and Andy met up behind his tour bus. Steve and John were there too. "Now... Just go out there and hang out. And act like a couple."

Avalon and Andy looked at each other and walked off.

When they were far away from Steve and Avalon, Avalon said-

"So... What are we supposed to do?"

"Um... How about when we see some fans, I just put my arm around you?" Andy suggested.

"Okay." she agreed.

They walked for a few more minutes before they spotted a group of fans in a cluster. Andy stopped her abruptly. "There they are." he quickly put his arm around her. He felt weird. This didn't feel like it did with Carolyn. With Carolyn, holding her hand, hugging her, and putting his arm around her felt natural. This just felt... wrong.

The fans quickly spotted them and ran to them.

"Are you two going out now?" one asked.

"Yeah." they answered.

"Aww you two are so cute together!" another said. Andy tried not to cringe. He was used to and loved it when fans said that he and Carolyn were cute together; not him and Avalon.

One fan asked, "Can we get a picture of you two kissing?"

Andy felt his heart stop. He completely forgot about the kissing... He looked to Avalon who looked equally as uncomfortable as him. He didn't want to kiss her. But he didn't want to let her band down. This would get them more attention. So he did what he had to.

He leaned down to her and kissed her on the lips. They stayed that way for a few seconds before pulling away.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Later that day, Avalon met up with her band.

"Hey guys." she said and sat down in an empty seat.

"You know that you and Andy are trending on Twitter right now?" Kristoff asked her.

"Perfect." she grinned.

"So exactly what happened today?" AJ asked.

"Well when we saw some fans, Andy put his arm around me. Those fans came running towards us and asked for a picture... of us kissing."

Kristoff said, "Hook, line, and sinker, huh?"

"Yup." Avalon said. "But I'm not done yet. There's still another part to my plan." she whispered some things into Kristoff's ear.

"I'm on it." he said and took off.

…

…

…

**There's still more to her plan? What more could there be! Find out next chapter! ;)**

**Today's song is... _Another Bottle Down _by Asking Alexandria! :D**

**I won't fall down again.  
><strong>**My heart's now dead and gone.  
>And I'm still breathing.<br>****I made it out alive!**

**Review! **

**-Zaira :)**


	19. Avalon's Plan: Part 3

**So I decided to update today because I felt happy. You wanna know why?... BVB IS RELEASING A NEW SONG CALLED Unbroken ON MAY 1ST! ANDY TWEETED IT HIMSELF! So I'm updating because I'm happy! :D**

**livicullen01: What's a liger? O.o**

**Signora Ted: AH YOU HUGGED JINXX! AND CC HIGH FIVED YOU! I WANNA MEET THEM SO BAD! :D YOU'RE SO LUCKY!**

**emolovegrrawsome: You'll see in this chapter. ;)**

**Layla: ...**

**PainLasts4Ever: Well you got this chapter a day early! ^-^**

**EdwardandBella: I felt uncomfortable just writing it. *shudders***

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Just did! :D**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Tuesday, July 19  
><span>Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio<span>

Kristoff was walking around looking for Carolyn, but making it seem like he wasn't. He finally spotted her and walked to her.

"Hey Carolyn." he smiled.

"Hey Kristoff. What's up?" she asked.

"Walking around enjoying the sunset. And you?"

"Gonna meet up with my friends." she said.

"Cool. Oh and I'm sorry to hear about you and Andy." he said.

She looked confused. "Um why?"

"Y'know... How he broke up with you for Avalon."

"Oh that! Yeah well if fake dating her will get you guys more fans, then I'll understand."

"Is that what he told you?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah." Carolyn said. "Why?"

Kristoff ran a hand through his hair. "Well... I shouldn't be telling you this, but I can't believe he did this to you. Its a lie." he said. "They're not fake dating. Andy just used that excuse to make this easier for you."

Carolyn's face fell. "H-he did?"

Kristoff nodded.

"I can't believe this." she said and walked off. When she was gone, Kristoff smiled. He got his phone out and sent a quick text to Avalon.

_Kristoff: Mission accomplished. ;)_

_Avalon: Great. ;D_

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Carolyn told the girls what happened.

"I really can't believe what he's become!" Sammi exclaimed. "And after he gave you that promise ring!"

"And... I've decided something." Carolyn said. "I'm gonna break up with him in a note and I'm going back to Cincinnati with my aunt and uncle."

"If its what you think its right, then I support you." Rachel said and hugged her. The others did too.

Carolyn got up and went to the BVB tour bus. Right now they were out hanging out with some of the other bands. Most likely Andy was being lovey dovey with Avalon right now.

She walked into the bus and got out a sheet of paper. She wrote down what she had to say and put it under his pillow. She slipped off her promise ring and put it with the note.

"Goodbye Andy." she said. A tear escaped her eye. She left the bus and didn't turn back.

…

…

…

**OH MY GOD, NO! That's probably what you're thinking. Don't you love how I have one good thing happen in a chapter, then a few chapters later, something bad happens? No? Oh okay, well sorry! It makes a good story! :D**

**Today's song is... _Same Mistakes_ by One Direction. It kind of matches this chapter in a way.**

**Wake up, we both need to wake up.  
><strong>**Maybe if we face up to this,  
><strong>**We can make it through this.  
><strong>**Closer, maybe we'll be closer.  
><strong>**Stronger than we were before, yeah.  
><strong>**Make this something more, yeah.**

**Review please! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	20. Carolyn's Note

**HELLO MY PRETTIES!... Okay that was creepy... Anyway... **

**AH OH MY GOD SAMMI TWEETED ON TWITTER (OBVIOUSLY ON TWITTER) THAT HER WEDDING DRESS ARRIVED! AND THEN JINXX TWEETED SOMETHING LIKE, "YOU GOT THE DRESS! NO TURNING BACK NOW!" BUT WITH NO CAPITALS... I SHOULD PROBABLY HIT THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON NOW...**

**So yeah, I'M EXCITED!**

**And from the reviews about Carolyn, lemme explain. Basically remember how lots of things happened to her in her past from cancer to lots of betrayal? Because of that, she keeps her heart guarded. She'll want to keep her heart guarded and not let anyone too in. And she did that with Andy. She let him in. And from those things in her past, it caused her to have trust issues. Where sometimes she'll have doubts in how much she actually trusts someone. And sometimes believe things that can be ridiculous. Its kind of like how I've become lately because of... Stuff.. No need to get into that.**

**Can't get to the original review responses right now. So sorry! Read and review! :3**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Wednesday, July 20  
><span>Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio<span>

Andy and the guys got into their tour bus and got ready for bed. Andy got into his bunk and lay down. He closed his eyes and put his hands under his pillow. He felt a piece of paper there. He turned the light on in his bunk and got it out. He unfolded. It read:

_Andy,_

_Kristoff told me everything. That you made up that lie about fake dating Avalon to spare my feelings. If you wanted to be with her and not me, you should have just told me instead of lying about it. I would've been able to handle it. I don't know how many more lies I can take, so I'm done. I never want to see you again. Don't bother looking for me with the other girls. I've gone home. Don't come looking for me trying to explain and make up more lies about how you only want me. I don't want to hear it. Here's your so-called promise ring back._

_-Carolyn_

Andy's heart started to race. He reached under his pillow again and found the ring there.

"No... No, no, no, no, no! Why does the world hate me?" Andy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked from his bunk.

Knowing he'd have to tell the guys this at one point, he got out of his bunk and got them all out. He gave Jinxx the note and he read it aloud to the others.

"But I thought you dating Avalon _was_ fake." CC said, getting angry that he would hurt his cousin... _again!_

Andy paced. "It is... Ugh I can't believe Kristoff would do something like that..."

"Isn't it ironic how they're causing these problems?" Jake said. He rubbed his belly. "And man am I _still_ hungry!"

Andy's head shot up and he stopped pacing. "What did you say?"

"That I'm still hungry." Jake said and patted his belly. He looked down at it and poked it. "You need more food."

Andy shook his head. "Before that."

"Oh I said, 'Isn't it ironic how they're causing these problems?'." Jake repeated.

Andy snapped his fingers. "That's it... And you're right... First AJ kissing me... And now Kristoff lying about that..."

"Something is up with them." Ashley said.

"And how Steve wanted you and Avalon to fake date to get them more famous!" Jake said.

Andy's eyes widened. "I have to explain everything to Carolyn. And soon." he said.

…

…

…

**Review please! I don't really have anything left to say.**

**Today's song is... _The Thespian _by Alesana! :D  
><strong>**  
>Night falls and I'm running in circles, whoa, whoa.<br>****I'm being chased by my imagination, whoa, whoa.**

**Review! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	21. Missing Her

**emolovefgrrawsome: Oh I thought you were serious! And my friend saw that. xD**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: I'll always love Andy too!**

**EdwardandBella: We'll see... ;D**

**livicullen01: I wanted to make Jake seem smart but dumb at the same time. But he's not dumb. I love him. **

**Layla: O.o**

**Signora Ted: I love CC! **

**PainLasts4Ever: It seems like most reviews have to do with Jake. xD**

**WATCH THE VOICE TONIGHT TO SUPPORT JULIET!**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Monday, July 26  
><span>Columbia, Maryland<span>

It had been a full six days of fake dating Avalon. And Andy _hated_ it. But he knew he could continue for just a few more days. In a few days, they would be in Cincinnati again. Where Carolyn was.

Andy got out of bed and prepared for another day. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He put on his leather pants that had 'Fuckin arrow' written on the side. He put on two of his belts to cover up some front poop. He pulled up his suspenders and slipped on his leather vest. He put his Batman button on his vest on the left side. He got his body brace back on. Andy's been drawing all over it on Warped Tour and some war paint had 'melted' onto it. He put a feather in his hair and his cross earring on. He fixed his hair a bit and put on his bracelets and fingerless gloves on.

He sighed. He got his phone out and went on Twitter. There were some fans that were still upset over him and Carolyn breaking up. They'd been posting up pictures of them together since they day she left. He went through their pictures on their fan Tumblr.

While looking at them, Jake came into the the bus. Already ready. He sat down next to Andy to see what he was doing.

"You miss her?" Jake asked.

"Like crazy." Andy said.

Jake patted Andy's shoulder. "Don't worry. In a few days, we'll be back in Ohio. And you can apologize to her. And explain."

"Yeah." Andy said. Then he read a tweet that made him laugh. "Look at this."

Jake took his phone and read it. It was an #imagine.

_#imagine Avalon and Andy getting married. Ew. #CarolynAndAndyForever_

"Hah. I like this person." Jake said. "Come on, we've got a show to play."

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

After their show and meet and greet, the guys went back to their bus. Andy sat down and tried to think of ways to apologize to her. An idea popped into his head.

He grabbed Jake's acoustic guitar. He strummed the chords to one of Carolyn's favorite songs. He started singing. "Girl, I see it in your eyes, you're disappointed..."

…

…

…

**Hm what song is that? Oh wait... I already know! And who knows, maybe you guys know it! :D**

**Today's song is... _I'm Not a Vampire _by Falling In Reverse! :D I'm in a rush, so I can't put some lyrics of it. Gotta go!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-Zaira :)**


	22. Same Mistakes

**Can't respond to replies right now. Busy! READ AND REVIEW! :D**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Saturday, July 31  
><span>Cincinnati, Ohio<span>

Carolyn arrived at her aunt and uncle's house days before. It had been a full ten days since she had arrived. Ten days of trying to forget about Andy.

She sighed. Getting over him wouldn't be easy. No where near that! They had been together for a year and three months. They had been through too much together for her to be able to forget him in a short amount of time. What's worse is that fans would still ask her questions on Twitter and since he was famous, he'd have to see his face almost everywhere.

She got her iPhone out and shuffled her favorites playlist. _Same Mistakes _by One Direction came up. **(A/N: It'll help if you listened to this song... Like right now.) **She rolled her eyes at the irony.

_Circles, we're going in circles.  
><em>_Dizzy's all it makes us, we know where  
><em>_It takes us, we've been before.  
><em>_Closer, maybe looking closer,  
><em>_There's more to discover.  
><em>_Find out what went wrong without  
><em>_Blaming each other._

Carolyn rolled her eyes. Too late for that. It seemed that two times they fought and broke up this summer just had the same ending. Like a cycle. Andy would cheat, she would find out, she'd end things with him, they'd stay broken up for a few days, and then get back together. But obviously things weren't going to be that way again. If he wanted her back, he would've texted by now. Hopefully things stay like that.

_Think that we've got more time  
><em>_When we're falling behind.  
><em>_Gotta make up our minds._

_Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games.  
><em>_And we'll wait, wait, wait for the end to change.  
><em>_And we'll pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay.  
><em>_But we're making all the same mistakes._

Carolyn snorted. _Been there, done that, don't wanna go back., _she thought. If she went crawling back to him, he'd just play her again. Date her, go to some other band girl, and break Carolyn's heart all over again.

_Wake up, we both need to wake up.  
><em>_Maybe if we face up to this,  
><em>_We can make it through this.  
><em>_Closer, maybe we'll be closer.  
><em>_Stronger than we were before, yeah.  
><em>_Make this something more, yeah._

After he explained what actually happened with AJ, she trusted him even more. She was too quick to judge and it broke both of their hearts. They were closer after that. He even told her that someday he'd want to marry her! It was just a big lie.

_Think that we've got more time  
><em>_When we're falling behind.  
><em>_Gotta make up our minds._

_Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games.  
><em>_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change.  
><em>_And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same.  
><em>_But we're making all the same mistakes._

_Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is.  
><em>_When its broken, you say there's nothing to fix.  
><em>_And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay  
><em>_While you're making all the same mistakes._

While listening to the rest of the song, Carolyn realized that everything they sang was exactly how their relationship was now. After the song, turned the music off and tried to sleep. She was trying to forget about Andy, not think about how they used to be.

Besides, nothing could fix them now.

…

…

…

**Aww :(**

**Anyway, today's song was that one! _Same Mistakes_ by One Direction. Check it out if you haven't yet. :)**

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. Next one is longer. I PROMISE! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	23. Its Gotta Be You

**HELLO MY PRETTIES! Kay that was weird. Anyway, who has read the book Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. If you haven't, READ IT NOW! Its about a fallen angel who falls for a regular girl. Its really good.**

**livicullen01: We'll see... ;)**

**Layla: Will do! ^w^**

**EdwardandBella: Things will change! :D**

**emolovegrrawsome: Um what part of your profile?**

**PainLasts4Ever: We'll see... ;)**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: I remember that. And go ahead and use I Wish! I love that song so much. :3**

**If you guys like One Direction, GO READ MY STORY STAND UP! Its a Louis/OC story. And Zayn/OC and Niall/OC.**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Monday, August 1  
><span>Cincinnati, Ohio<span>

When Andy woke up that morning, he had butterflies in his stomach. Just by looking outside, he could clearly tell they were back in Ohio. It was already around four and their show would start in an hour. He got out of the bus and was greeted by his parents.

He grinned. "Mom, dad!" he said. He rushed to them and gave them both big hugs. The rest of the band and the girls. They gave them hugs too.

"Where's Carolyn?" Andy's mom asked.

Andy's smile faded. He explained everything that happened over the past two weeks. "I'm planning on winning her back today, though. After the concert."

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Before their show, Andy and Avalon were sitting under a tree. Andy had his around around her, but wasn't liking it. He hated this so much. This was the reason Carolyn broke up with him. But after today, he wouldn't do this anymore.

Finally it was time for the show. Before getting up, he gave Avalon a quick peck on the cheek and walked off before she could do anything to him.

Andy pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket and skimmed it. It was the set list for the day. It seemed that without realizing it, he put most of the songs that described exactly how he felt. He got on stage and got started. The first song they were playing was _Love Isn't Always Fair_. It was true; love was not fair at all.

This time he sang with more passion. With everything that's happened, why not let his feelings out through the song? Its not like most people would know what he's meaning when he sings it. They know what the song is about, but they have no idea what's going on.

_One look and I am sold.  
><em>_You got me on my knees.  
><em>_You steal all my innocence.  
><em>_A love sick melody._

_Take me._

_You always want the one that you can't have.  
><em>_Cuz love isn't always-  
><em>_You are the best romance I've never had.  
><em>_Cuz love isn't always fair._

The promise ring in his pocket seemed to get heavier, which made him a bit angry and sad at the same time.

_Your kiss, a withered rose.  
><em>_Your lips have buried me.  
><em>_Hearts race the moments gone.  
><em>_We shared this fantasy._

_Take me._

_You always want the one that you can't have.  
><em>_Cuz love isn't always-  
><em>_You are the best romance I've never had.  
><em>_Cuz love isn't always fair._

Andy got down on his knees.

_Kneel and pray for closure baby.  
><em>_This is the ride that we're on, oh.  
><em>_And I'm taking what you give to me.  
><em>_Never want it to stop, I want it all  
><em>_In this temporary love._

_You always want the one that you can't have.  
><em>_Cuz love isn't always-  
><em>_You are the best romance I've never had.  
><em>_Cuz love isn't always fair._

_(Whoa oh oh oh  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh.)_

Andy got on top of one of the big amplifiers and sang with more passion than before.

_Love isn't always fair!_

The next song they performed was _The Mortician's Daughter. _Andy sighed a bit when he saw it was next. But, he knew this one was one of the fan's favorites. When he announced it, he saw Avalon roll her eyes. _What's with her? _Finally, his cue came.

_I open my lungs dear.  
><em>_I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
><em>_These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
><em>_A baby boy you've held so tightly.  
><em>_This pain, it visits almost nightly.  
><em>_Missing hotel beds, I feel your whole touch._

_I will wait dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
><em>_A universe so still, no rust.  
><em>_No dust will ever grow on this frame.  
><em>_A million years and I will say your name.  
><em>_I love you more than I can ever scream._

Singing that line reminded Andy of when he sang it to Carolyn. He was so happy that day. And now he felt empty without her. Andy mentally slapped himself. He _would_ get her back today. He'd do anything to get her back.

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_I said I loved you as I left you.  
><em>_Regrets still haunt my hollow head.  
><em>_But I promise you that I will see you again.  
><em>_Again._

_I sit here and smile dear.  
><em>_I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
><em>_These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
><em>_A fuss is made of miles and travel.  
><em>_When roadways are but stones and gravel.  
><em>_A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch._

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_You said you loved me as you left me.  
><em>_Regrets still haunt your saddened head.  
><em>_But I promise you that I will see you-_

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_I said I loved you as I left you.  
><em>_Regrets no longer in my head,  
><em>_But I promised you and now I'm  
><em>_Home again, again.  
><em>_Again, again, again, again._

_I'm home again._

After another hour, they were finally done. Andy wanted to go to Carolyn's house right away and apologize, but he still had the meet and greet. After that, he and the guys went in the bus. Jake grabbed his acoustic guitar and handed it to Andy.

"Go get her." he smiled at him.

Andy borrowed his parents car and drove to Carolyn's house. When he was there, he went around back to their backyard. He put his guitar on his back. It was now hanging on his back by the guitar strap. He climbed the ladder which reached the balcony to her room. He remembered doing this long ago whenever he wanted to see her.

He got in quietly and sat started strumming a slow melody.

Carolyn got up from her bed and opened the balcony door to reveal Andy there with his guitar. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Just please... Listen to me."

Before she could speak, Andy started to sing.

_Girl I see it in your eyes, you're disappointed  
><em>_'Cause I'm the foolish one that you  
><em>_Anointed with your heart.  
><em>_I tore it apart and girl what a mess  
><em>_I made upon your innocence.  
><em>_And no woman in the world deserves this.  
><em>_But here I am asking you for one more chance._

_Can we fall one more time?  
><em>_Stop the tape and rewind.  
><em>_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade.  
><em>_'Cause there is nobody else._

He walked closer to her and sing the next lines.

_It's gotta be you, only you.  
><em>_It's got to be you, only you._

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles.  
><em>_When you speak to me, I don't resemble who I was.  
><em>_You've almost had enough.  
><em>_And your actions speak louder than words.  
><em>_And you're about to break from all you've heard.  
><em>_Don't be scared, I ain't going no where._

_I'll be here by your side.  
><em>_No more fears, no more crying.  
><em>_But if you walk away, I know I'll fade.  
><em>_'Cause there is nobody else._

_It's gotta be you, only you.  
><em>_It's got to be you, only you._

Andy got even closer and sang the next lines. He liked these the best because it was mainly what he was here for.

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
><em>_One more, one more, can we try?  
><em>_One more, one more time, I'll make it better.  
><em>_One more, one more, can we try?  
><em>_One more, one more,  
><em>_Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

_'Cause it's gotta be you, only you.  
><em>_It's got to be you, only you._

Andy let the guitar slide to his back. It was hanging how it was before. He took Carolyn's hands and brought her closer to him. Surprisingly, she didn't make an effort to pull away from him.

_It's gotta be you, only you.  
><em>_It's got to be you, only you._

When he finished singing, Carolyn giggled a bit. She smiled a bit at him. "You always were the cheesy, romantic type."

Andy smiled back at her. "You gave me a reason to let that side of me out when we met."

Suddenly Carolyn remembered why she broke up with him again. "I don't want to do this again, Andy." she turned away from him. "I just keep getting hurt."

"Carolyn," he walked to where they were facing each other again. "What Kristoff said was a lie. Me and Avalon are and never will date for real. It was fake. And today I decided that I don't want to fake date her anymore. I don't want to pretend to have feelings for someone when I'm in love with someone else."

"But how can you prove that I'm the girl you want?" Carolyn said, half ready to let more of her tears come out.

Andy wiped her tears away. "I wouldn't have learned a song by a boy band for just any girl. And I definitely wouldn't have sang it for just anyone. I love you, Carolyn. Only you. I'll even scream it to the world." he said. He turned around and yelled, "I LOVE CAROLYN COMA! I'M TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH HER!"

Carolyn laughed. "People will hear you!"

"Good. They're supposed to." he said to her. "I LOVE CAROLYN!" he yelled louder. Then he went back to her. He sang, "I love you more than I can ever scream." and smiled at her. "Literally." he whispered to her.

Before he could let her slip away from him again, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Carolyn told herself that she didn't want him back, but deep own, she knew that there was no possible way she would ever get over him. She loved him and most likely always will, so she kissed him back.

When they pulled back, Andy reached into his pocket. He showed Carolyn the ring. "Its still yours... Y'know... If you want it." he said shyly.

She gave Andy her hand and he slipped it bank on. The gem twinkled.

"Do you want to come back on tour?" Andy asked.

"Just let me get my suitcase." Carolyn said.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

They walked to where the others were, hand in hand.

"You two are back together?" Ashley asked.

Andy and Carolyn smiled at each other. "Yeah."

"Good, now... GO HAVE SOME MAKE UP SEX!" Ashley yelled.

They both blushed and slapped him.

"Geez, can't you two take a joke?"Ashley said and rubbed his cheeks which now hand red hand prints.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

AJ, Carter, Kristoff, and Logan ran to Avalon. She was sitting on top of their van with her guitar, working on a new song.

"Bad news." AJ said. They all climbed onto the van with her.

"Can you make it sound like good news?" Avalon asked and played a few chords, then sweep picked.

"Um okay..." AJ said. She put on a happy voice, "Andy and Carolyn are back together again! And she's back with them on tour! YAY!"

"What?" Avalon yelled. Then one of the guitar strings broke.

…

…

…

**YAY! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER! :D And I told you this chapter would be long... That's what she said! xD**

**That song was _Gotta Be You_ by One Direction. :D**

**Today's song is... _That Day That Saved Us _by Automatic Loveletter. I'm pretty sure that's the song title.**

**Walking down the street that we grew up in.  
><strong>**But today is not the same.  
><strong>**Its like a different town, a different place,  
><strong>**A different name.**

**Check it out! :D**

**Review please! They make me HAPPY! ;D**

**-Zaira :)**


	24. Truth Or Dare?

**Updating at school. You can love me now!**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Tuesday, August 3  
><span>Maryland Heights, Missouri<span>

Carolyn was staring deep into Andy's blue eyes. And he was staring back into her hazel eyes.

"You're gonna lose." Andy said, not breaking eye contact.

"No I won't." she said. She took her finger and moved it in front of his face. Andy's eyes followed them. Up, down, left, right. Then she poked his nose. Andy opened his mouth and attempted to bite it, but missed.

Andy chuckled. "You're gonna blink."

"No, you are." Carolyn said.

Suddenly the door to the tour bus burst open. A few people burst in and tripped over each other. Andy and Carolyn didn't blink. They stayed staring at each other.

Ben Bruce got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn, what did I hit my head on?"

"That would be my knee." Ronnie Radke stood up and rubbed his knee.

The two looked over and saw Andy and Carolyn on the couch staring at each other. Ben walked up to them. He moved his gaze from Carolyn to Andy. Neither of them broke eye contact.

Ben smiled. _Time for some fun._ He slipped his shorts of and started dancing. "Woo! I'M BEN FUCKING BRUCE AND I'M SEXY!"

He looked back and they were still staring at each other. Ben frowned. Ronnie joined him.

"Hey Carolyn..." Ronnie said. He leaned into her and whispered, "I'm baaaaaack." like in his song _Tragic Magic._ Still, neither of them blinked.

"I'm gonna steal your cigarettes, Andy." Ben warned. Nothing happened. Ben started to get annoyed. He took his hand and ran it through Andy's hair in a touchy-feely way. Andy didn't even twitch.

"God, will you two just blink already?" Ronnie asked. Still, nothing.

Suddenly Ben got an idea. He smiled. "Hey Andy." he leaned in and whispered, "I'm gonna steal your Batman toys."

Andy stood and looked at Ben. "BACK AWAY FROM MY BATMAN, BEN! MINE! MY BATMAN! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" Suddenly Andy realized that he blinked.

Carolyn jumped and shot her fist in the air. "I win! Haha, told you you'd lose."

Andy slumped into a chair at the mini table. He let his head hit the table. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"Enough of that." Ronnie said. "Me, Ben, and some other band members, their siblings, girlfriends are playing truth or dare."

"Sadly, some of the siblings aren't over 18 so we can't do... stuff." Ben said. "But still. Who doesn't love a good game of truth or dare?"

"So you guys wanna play?" Ronnie asked.

Carolyn and Andy looked at each other. "Why not?" he said.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Some people that were there were Andy, Carolyn, Sammi, Jinxx, CC, Ben and James (Asking Alexandria), Ronnie (Falling In Reverse), Matt Good (D.R.U.G.S.), Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe (Blood On The Dance Floor), and Avalon, AJ, and Carter. The siblings were Jayy's two twin sisters who were 15; Elena and Yvette.

Andy was glad it was night time. That way, he didn't have to pretend to be in love with Avalon. He only had to do that during the day. Tomorrow he would tell her, John, and Steve that he couldn't pretend anymore. They were sitting on logs around a campfire. It was hot out earlier but it got a bit cold out when the sun went down.

Ronnie and Ben were the ones who got this together, so they said the rules. "You can't ask the same person over and over again. That's just being a pussy not and not asking anyone else." Ronnie said.

"And... We decided that no, we can't do anything too inappropriate..." Ben said. Then muttered. "Sadly." then continued, "But, if someone refuses to do a dare, then they have to remove an article of clothing and give it to the person who dared them. Got it?"

Then they started. 5 minutes into the game and Dahvie had already lost his pants. Elena lost her shirt.

"My turn." Carter said. "Carolyn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to give Andy a lap dance." he said with a wicked grin.

Andy and Carolyn blushed. Andy shifted in his seat. He felt flustered just thinking about it. He pushed the thought out of his head.

"No. You're just asking that for your own horny mind." Carolyn asked.

"Then I guess you have to take your shirt off." Carter said, knowing he had her trapped.

She shrugged. "Fine." She slipped her BVB shirt off, revealing... an undershirt. _Boo., _Carter thought. She balled the shirt up and threw it at him. It hit him in the face.

After a few ore rounds, Jinxx lost his cod piece (BOO!), Ben lost his shirt, Yvette lost her shirt, Andy lost his pants which was pretty bad since he only had one of his leather vest to cover up the rest of him, and Ronnie lost his jacket.

"My turn!" CC exclaimed. He turned to Andy and grinned. "Andy, truth or dare."

"Truth." he said after picking dare twice before.

"What's the most embarrassing song on your iPod?" CC grinned.

Andy blushed and stayed quiet.

CC cupped his ear. "What's that? You want to lose your vest? Hmm... Are you sure about that Andy? You already lost your pants. You'd be almost naked."

Andy muttered something. "Whamaseyoubeatfl by Oneeshion..."

Carolyn giggled. She could barely hear him, but knew what song he meant. Ben and Dahvie chuckled a bit.

"What was that?" CC asked, though he clearly heard him.

Andy glared at CC. "_What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction." he said through gritted teeth. The others burst out laughing. Who knew that the lead singer of a rock band would like a song by a British boy band?"

Jayy patted his back. "My sisters like them too."

Andy groaned. It wasn't his fault that their song was catchy.

After a few other rounds, Carolyn lost her undershirt (to which Carter howled and Andy gave him a big noogie), Sammi and Carter lost their shirts, and Jinxx and Matt lost their pants. The only ones who were still fully clothed were James, Avalon, AJ, Jayy, and CC.

It was now James' turn. "Matt, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said.

"Who's the person out of us that you've done the most gayest thing to? And what was it?"

After a few moments, he answered. "Andy... And a kiss."

"Lips or cheek?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Lips. A peck."

Carolyn giggled. Then it was her turn. "Sammi."

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to impersonate Ben." she said.

Ben sat up. He was definitely interested in seeing this.

Sammi stood up. "God damn it, I'm so horny today! DANNY! GET OVER HERE AND FIX IT!" she said in her best guy voice. "Who stole my whiskey? ITS MIIIIIIIIINE!" then she sat down.

"Well played, babe." Ben said. Sammi rolled her eyes.

AJ was next. "Can I do a group truth or dare?" she asked Ronnie.

"Why not?" he said.

"Okay then, Andy, CC, Ronnie, Ben, and Jayy; truth or dare?"

The guys talked for a bit and finally decided. "Dare." they said together. AJ grinned.

"I dare you five to sing _One Thing _by One Direction." she said. The others laughed.

"This should be good." James said.

Andy knew he had too. He was only in his boxers. He _definitely_ didn't wanna lose those. He turned to CC.

"You better not bail on me dude. Don't leave me alone." he said.

"I should... I'll only lose my shirt or pants. Nothing else. Unlike you."

"If you don't I'll tell everyone what you were muttering in your sleep last night." Andy said.

"And that would be...?" CC asked with a triumph smirk.

Andy leaned in and whispered some things to him. CC's smirk faded and his face paled.

"You wouldn't..." CC said.

"I think we both know that I would." Andy said.

"Fuck you."

"I love you too, CC!" he said and gave CC a kiss on his forehead.

The others were in too. After a few minutes of learning the lyrics and saying who would be who, AJ turned the music on. Ben was the first to sing, playing the part of Liam. Before he started to sing, Carolyn secretly went to the video camera on her iPhone.

_I've tried playing it cool.  
><em>_But when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave.  
><em>_'Cause you make my heart race. _

Ronnie imitated Harry's moves from the music video. Then he sang.

_Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite.  
><em>_You keep making me weak.  
><em>_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe._

Jayy started to sing Zayn's part.

_Something's gotta give now  
><em>_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
><em>_That I need you here with me now.  
><em>_'Cause you've got that one thing._

The guys decided to mess around a bit and sing the chorus.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
><em>_And fall into my arms instead.  
><em>_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,  
><em>_But I need that one thing.  
><em>_And you've got that one thing._

CC pretended to climb and sang.

_Now I'm climbing the walls, but you don't notice at all.  
><em>_That I'm going out of my mind all day and all night._

While Andy started to sing Louis' part, Jayy acted like Zayn in the music video and started to bromance with him. **(Yes. I made Andy be Louis because I love Louis).**

_Something's gotta give now.  
><em>_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name.  
><em>_And I need you here with me now  
><em>_'Cause you've got that one thing._

They spent the rest of the time being silly and bromancing while singing.

After a few more rounds, they had to stop because the buses were about to leave.

…

…

…

**I was giggling while writing this. Hehe.**

**Review? It'll make me happy!**

**Today's song is _One Thing _by One Direction. Don't need the preview since I put some of the song in the story! xD**

**-Zaira :)**


	25. I'm The Lucky One

**Le Herp Derp! :D Hi! Review please?**

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

Thursday, August 5th

The past few days, Andy had been able to avoid hanging out and pretending to date Avalon. But today, that would end. He gathered Jon, Steve, Avalon's band, his band, and Carolyn backstage before Black Veil Brides would play.

"What did you need Andy?" Jon asked.

"I don't want to pretend to date Avalon anymore." he said. "I'm sorry but this caused too much trouble. Kristoff told Carolyn that it wasn't pretend and it hurt her."

Kristoff's eyes widened, but it didn't seem like he was surprised, "Wait... So you and Avalon really _were_ fake dating?" Andy nodded. Kristoff face-palmed. When he removed his hand from his face, a red hand print was left. "Why didn't any of you tell me it was fake?" he asked his band mates.

"We thought you knew." Avalon said. "But obviously it just went in one ear and out the other. Or maybe somebody wasn't home that day." she hit Kristoff's head a couple of times. She turned to Carolyn. "I'm sorry for Kristoff's idioticness. Idioticness isn't a word, but I'll use it. I wish I could've gone to you and tell you the truth right after Kristoff opened his big mouth." she glared at him.

"But don't worry, there's nothing going on between me and Andy and there never will be." Avalon reassured her. "And from now on, I think I need to have tape put over Kristoff's mouth."

Kristoff laughed. "You're funny, Av."

"I'm not joking." she said, looking at him with her cat like eyes. Kristoff backed up and used AJ as a shield.

Andy cleared his throat. "Now that that's taken care of, let's put on a rockin' show!" he said. He and the others raced to the stage.

The crowd went wild when they saw their favorite band on stage. A bra was thrown and Ashley caught it. He set it on his microphone. After talking with the crowd, they started the show with _New Religion_.

_Welcome to your life,  
><em>_We have got you in our sights.  
><em>_And thoughts of God are better left alone.  
><em>_Its in your head, black and blue,  
><em>_What they told you wasn't true.  
><em>_Come along and fight with the unknown,  
><em>_The army's grown._

_We'll pray to all the wrong decisions.  
><em>_Whoa oh oh.  
><em>_This time you'll show all that you can be.  
><em>_Whoa oh oh.  
><em>_Grab your weapons now, we'll run against  
><em>_The crowd and changing history._

_So, let's take the vow, we will show you how.  
><em>_Your time has come for the new religion.  
><em>_Your voice is proud, be your saviour now.  
><em>_The battles won for the new religion._

_No one can defeat what the congregation speaks.  
><em>_Bound together the flag that we defend.  
><em>_They made a fool out of you,  
><em>_But you knew just what to do.  
><em>_Raise your fists up and stand until the end.  
><em>_Amen!_

_We'll pray to all the wrong decisions.  
><em>_Whoa oh oh.  
><em>_This time you'll show all that you can be.  
><em>_Whoa oh oh._

_Grab your weapons now, we'll run against  
><em>_The crowd and changing history.  
><em>_  
>So, let's take the vow, we will show you how.<br>__Your time has come for the new religion.  
><em>_Your voice is proud, be your saviour now.  
><em>_The battles won for the new religion._

_Come now and imagine with me.  
><em>_Taking back a world that once was ours.  
><em>_Let's regain the power, and then we will  
><em>_End what we've begun._

Andy let out a "rawr" that made Carolyn's stomach flutter. It was adorable when he did that. And hot.

_Let's take the vow, we will show you how.  
><em>_Your time has come for the new religion.  
><em>_Your voice is proud, be your saviour now.  
><em>_The battles won for the new religion._

Andy got on top of one of the big amps and started to speak into the microphone. "We are the unholy. We are the bastard sons of your media culture. Our minds, eyes, and bodies who were born of your exclusion. An illusion you hide behind. You don't love a God; you love your comfort! To you we are filth, we are dirty, so be it. We are dirty and unclean. A congregation of the unseen. Together we will set this world on fire. This is the new religion." he said. Then yelled, "AMEN!"

They continued the show and Carolyn was sure Andy hurt himself again when he tripped. He rolled over and stopped himself. He layed himself down on the ground and continued to sing. Even when he could possibly hurt himself, he made it look pretty cool.

_|~*~Love Isn't Always Fair~*~|_

After the show, Andy found Carolyn in their tour bus playing her guitar. The tune she was playing was one Andy would never forget. For one thing, he wrote that. It was the way he confessed his feelings for Carolyn.

"Hey." Andy smiled and sat next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Playing your favorite song?"

Carolyn set her guitar down. "I don't know if I can say _The Mortician's Daughter _is my favorite song." she said teasingly.

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then what is your favorite song? I'll write a song better than that."

"I don't think you can do that." Carolyn said. "It'll be pretty hard to compare to my favorite song."

"Tell me and we'll see." Andy said.

"You." she said. "Your voice is my favorite song. Your voice is my favorite lullaby."

"Its times like these where I wish I could have something to say that could top what you said." Andy said.

Carolyn put her arms around Andy in a side hug. "How did I become lucky enough to have an amazing boyfriend?"

Andy shook his head. "I'm the lucky one."

They sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. They could've said more, but they didn't need to. After a while, Andy looked down at Carolyn. He saw she was asleep. He smiled. She always looked cute when she was asleep. He kissed her lips lightly before closing his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

…

…

…

**Its times like these where I want to have Andy as a boyfriend. But, sadly, that'll never happen. ._.**

**Anyway, today's song is... _Alone In This Bed _by Framing Hanley.**

**I can't remember the lyrics right now. I'm like, half dead right now. -Yawn- I need a nap. :3**

**By the way, please don't freak out when I tell you this. **

**1. The story is ending soon. How soon? I don't know.**

**2. Updates MIGHT (key word MIGHT) come slower. I wrote out at least 10 chapters before posting the story up on FF and kept writing. Now the chapters have caught up with me. I don't have chapter 26 written. But don't worry, I have an idea for it. Sort of. **

**Review please!**

**-Zaira :)**


	26. Author's Note

**Okay those reviews are getting annoying. You "critics" or whatever got what you wanted. I'm actually pretty sure all of you got together just to break me down. Plus, I was already moving my stories to wattpad . Com. Are you gonna follow me there too and say that I can't post stories there either? I used fanfiction to post stories here because my computer is SLOW and hardly ever wants to work on other websites. **

***To those who have read Carolyn and Love Isn't Always Fair, I'm sorry for the hold up on chapter 26 for LIAF, I'll have something up soon. But on wattpad since I'm sure these "critics" have already gotten those stories too.**

***Readers of Stand Up. I'm posting this up on wattpad. It'll have a cover and everything. Moments is already up there.**

**My username there (wattpad) is xxUnbrokenAngelxx. I'm gonna have to start over just because of this. I'll have all my stories up soon. Plus wattpad is way better. But, I'm leaving my stories here. I'm not moving them or taking them down. I'm just not gonna use FF anymore. All these "critics" are annoying.**

**But, I'm gonna have new readers on wattpad and "fans" as they call it there. So I hope you guys don't mind waiting longer for chapters. I'll post new chapters every other day like I usually do. I'm sorry you guys will have to wait longer for the ending. :/ I hope I don't lose contact with people I talk here. Why don't you guys try out wattpad? Its AWESOME. Way more stories there. For one thing, you can make book covers for them. And put pictures and videos for stories there.**

**And "critics" I have one thing to say. In the words of The Downtown Fiction. "Thanks for nothing, kiss my ass."**

**I'm sure that'll get me deleted or whatever. Now stay out of my life. And off my wattpad!**

**GO TO MY WATTPAD! More stories and stuff coming soon. ;D You guys should make wattpads. :D Its awesome.**

**I really hope you guys haven't and won't give up on me. All of my stories will be up on wattpad in time. **

**-Zaira :)**


End file.
